A Puppy's Tale
by Moogle Empress
Summary: Zack had died, however, Gaia wasn't going to let him go so quietly into the Lifestream. She decides to send Zack back, as a wolf pup! Thus Zack headed for Midgar, where he knew Aerith and Cloud were waiting. While trying to get inside Midgar, he befriends a friendly orphan, Rene. Can Zack protect those close to him and save Gaia at the same time? Or will he fail yet again?
1. Chapter 1: Resurrection

**A Puppy's Tale**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the FF series! I wish I did, but I don't. Please don't mutilate me. T.T

Note: This is during the FF7 storyline, please enjoy the story of Final Fantasy Seven all over again, the only differences you'll find are the new characters and a few new plot devices. Other than that, pretty much the same story. XD

Genre: Drama/Humor/Adventure/Friendship and totally fantasy and possibly hintings of family? =3

Summary: Zack had died, however, Gaia wasn't going to let him go so quietly into the Lifestream. Sensing that a dangerous threat to the planet was coming, she decides to send Zack back, as a puppy! Thus Zack headed for Midgar, where he knew Aerith and Cloud were waiting. While trying to get inside Midgar, he befriends a friendly orphan, Rene. Can Zack protect those close to him and save Gaia at the same time? Or will he fail yet again?

**Chapter 1: Resurrection**

* * *

The first thing Zack's conscious saw was the void of darkness around him, until he decided to try to open his eyes, as he slowly opened them, the light blinded his eyes for a moment. As the blurry shapes and colours began to sharpen and come into focus, he tried to stand up or at least sit up, for some reason, he found it very difficult to do. After a few failed attempts and groaning in slight pain, he managed to get up somehow.

But why did he feel shorter than before? And wasn't this the place where he died after being swamped by Shinra soldiers? And wait a minute...why did he feel more hairy and seem to have gained an extra two legs?

Looking down, the very first thing he noticed was two front black paws and fur-covered legs. He yelped in shock, relazing that it came out as a high-pitch yelp that a wolf would have. In the corner of his eye, he saw a puddle nearby, struggling to walk in his apparently new body, he managed to somehow drag himself over to the puddle.

What he saw in his reflection, was not cool. He jumped back in horror when he saw what reflected in the puddle was not him, but that of a black wolf pup.

"Oh god, I'm a puppy! Literally!" Zack screamed. "No, wait a minute..." Zack shook his head and looked in the puddle again, hoping he had been mistaken since he had just woken up in a daze previously before. He was so very wrong.

"How did this happen? Why am I-?" Zack tried to scan his memory for any inkling of what happened after he died. He remembered a light, an outstretched hand, white feathers and then... "Ooohhhh...Wait...now I remember...It was back in the Lifestream..." Zack finally recalled slowly, his memory returned to that moment in time, where he agreed to Gaia's deal...

* * *

_It was so black...and green? There were so many green strains floating all around him, there must have been millions...no...billions of them floating across the black and pale green void._

_**"...ackary...Zackary..."**__ A voice echoed through the void, Zack was not sure if the voice was male or female, could it be both?_

_"What? Wait, who are you? And y'know, you could just call me Zack, it's much more easier to say, plus, my full name is usually used when I'm in big trouble with someone." Zack called out._

_**"Very well, Zack. I am the spiritual manifestation of the Lifestream, the source you call Mako. I represent all life on this planet, I am both it's guardian and nurturer. In essence, I am the planet itself. I am Gaia, but I am also known as Minerva to some."**_

_"Whoa, wait...the planet? I'm talking with the planet? Say does that make me an Ancient now?"_

_**"No, you are not Cetra. You had merely become part of the Lifestream once again, like all life eventually does, therefore, you and I are now connected, at least while you are in the Lifestream."**__ The planet responded flatly._

_"Awwww..." Zack whined, before he looked at the 'world' around him. "So...Mako is actually called the Lifestream huh? So this is like heaven, right? Funny, I pictured heaven to be a bit more...cloudy, with angels, pearl gates and everything."_

_**"This not the time for jokes, my champion. I sense a great evil is coming, an evil so great, it might even destroy all life as we know it. Shinra sucking away my strength is bad enough but this new threat...I cannot let this evil reach this place."**__ The planet or rather the spiritual manifestation of it, Gaia spoke in a serious tone._

_"What the? Did you just call me a champion? And what great evil? Don't get all cryptic on me. I understand the thing about Shinra sucking away life from this place but...what is this other threat you're panicking about?" Zack looked confused._

_**"Yes, of course. I apologise for my rashness. I will start from the beginning. Two thousand years ago, a great evil came from the far reaches of space. The Cetra called it the 'Calamity of the Skies'. You should know whom I speak of, you had met her briefly back in Nibelheim..."**_

"Wait...Jenova?! Seriously?! That

_**thing **__really is an alien?" Zack gaped in horror._

_**"Yes, this being wishes to dominate this planet, controlling it, taking it over as becoming its ruler. In the past, she had nearly killed of the Cetra by unleashing a virus that turned those affected into monsters, by doing so, choking the Lifestream, tainting it with her evil. I had even intervened by creating powerful Weapons, however, the Cetra or what remaining few were left along with the humans of that time, managed to seal Jenova away, burying her deep in the planet's crust. Therefore, I sealed the Weapons into the crater where Jenova first arrived to this planet, just in case, Jenova once again escapes."**_

"The seal didn't last forever though, did it?" Zack pressed, it wasn't even a question, it was a statement.

_**"No...what hope I had that Jenova would stay contained forever was shattered when the people you call 'Shinra', discovered her and indirectly broke the seal. The worst thing of all, was the fact they extracted her cells to create the poor souls whom they had condemned to be her puppets."**_

_"Sephiroth..." Zack glanced down sadly._

_**"While I cannot forgive Sephiroth for all the crimes he had committed in the name of Jenova. I cannot help but pity the poor man for his tragic fate of being tied to that monster."**_

"Heh, that's kind of you. I could never do that. Not after seeing what he had done with my own eyes." Zack commented.

_**"...In any case, the evil I sense, could either be Jenova, Sephiroth or perhaps even both. Whatever this evil is, they plan to do something very awful to this planet. Something that might even finish what Jenova started. We cannot let this come to pass, however, as I am the planet itself, I cannot leave this place. You can though, which is why, I will give you a second chance at life."**__ Gaia offered._

_"Really?! You're going to send me back?" Zack's eyes widened in surprise._

_**"Yes, it is not your time to come here yet. There is still something you need to do. After all, the other champion I had chosen, the one known as Cloud Strife, he will need you more than you or even himself knows for what lies ahead."**_

_"Cloud? Is he alright?! And what about Aerith? Is she okay too? Damn it, you're being cryptic again!"_

_**"Right now, both Cloud and the Cetra you call Aerith, is fine. However, this journey you and those who also caught in destiny's web will take, could put their lives in danger. Which is why I am sending you back, I believe you are the only one who can protect them from those who would either manipulate or harm them. Be warned though, Zackary Fair, I cannot return your original body, for it no longer exists on the planet."**_

_"Fine then! Just give me any body! If you say Aerith and Cloud are in danger, then I'll be damned before I let someone hurt them. Shinra, monster, Jenova or even Sephiroth himself." Zack became determined, more than ever, now that he was aware Cloud and Aerith's lives could be in danger._

_**"I understand, I will try to procure a body for you by manifesting everything that you are into a solid form. When you awake, you will return to where you first departed from the world. I wish you and your future companions all the luck on the planet. Please...help them...help us..."**_

_And just like that Zack's conscious returned to darkness..._

* * *

"Damn it, when Gaia said it was going to create a body from by own spirit, this was NOT what I had in mind!" Zack growled, how was he going to help anyone in this body? He was a wolf, a puppy at that!

"Ugh, if Angeal saw me now, I would just die..." Zack groaned pitifully at the thought. "Well, there's no point crying over it. I'm here now, and I got a mission to do, to protect both Cloud and Aerith!" He turned around to see the view of Midgar in the distance.

"Alright! Let's do this! Midgar, here comes Zack Fair!" Zack boldly boasted, before he tripped over his new 'legs' and fell in an ungraceful heap. "Okay, that was humilating...let's try that again, ahem!" He quickly got back up and coughed to gather himself.

After taking a few moments to get used to his new body, he became confident enough to run in his new body. "Okay! Get ready Midgar! Because Zack Fair is back, baby!" With a big sprint, he headed down the cliff and onwards to Midgar.

* * *

It was official. Zack already hated his new body, he was struggling to get inside the gate that went into Sector 5. He tried everything, he tried leaping to the keycode panel, that failed miserably, he tried nibbling the metallic fence to make a hole, that also failed and made his mouth sore. He then tried to crawl through an opening in the fence, only to find it was too small even for his puppy form and was now stuck between.

"AHHHH! This is so unfair! Why Gaia...why a puppy? Why not a bird? Or even god damn pussy cat, then I could just either fly over or crawl under the fencing more easily. Where's one of those keycards for these gates when you need them?!" Zack ranted and complained.

As if somehow the planet heard his complaining, he saw someone come out from the automatic gates that went into the city, to Zack's surprise, it looked like a...child?

He looked only twelve years old, but seemed mature somehow, as if he had years of experience. He had auburn hair with one strand of hair standing up like an antenna. He had matching crimson red eyes that burned with life and energy and his skin was slightly tanned.

He wore a blue wutian style robe-jacket that had a swallow-tail cut at the bottom of the robe-jacket with sleeves that went down until they reached the cuffs of his sleeves, which had the insignia of an angelic wing on them. He had blue shorts along with white socks that went up to his knees with blue solider-like boots that had no laces, only a zipper that was on the side of the boots. He also had brown fingerless gloves with his middle fingers on both hands covered by the gloves he wore.

He seemed to have headed over to the junk pile nearby, looking for certain pieces of scrap for some reason...

Considering Zack was stuck and this was probably his only chance to get help, he did what a puppy would do in this situation.

He barked in a high pitch. _'Ugh, someone please kill me...' _Zack groaned mentally in embarrassment.

The boy was quick to hear the barking, he looked over to the source and saw a small black wolf pup, trapped in the fencing. "Hey...what are you doing there?" The boy seemed very trusting, especially since he came over to Zack's side right away. "Ah I get it, you got stuck in the fence, huh? Hold on a minute." He was quick to find the problem. He conjured a small ball of fire from his index finger and used it to burn the metal wires.

'_Huh? Materia magic? This kid can use materia with that much skill already? Wait a minute! He doesn't have any materia on him! How is he doing that?!'_ Zack mentally argued with himself. While lost in thought, he took him a while to notice that he could move again and he wasn't as constricted as before. Snapping back to reality, he found that the hole was much bigger now, more than enough for his body to get through.

"There we go. You're free!" The boy smiled, throwing the piece of fencing that he had burnt off to one side before standing up.

"Thanks kid, I owe ya one, big time. I thought I was going to die young again for a moment." Zack thanked, even though he knew the boy wouldn't be able to hear him. It was also a bit disappointing because he wanted to know how the heck the kid could use magic without the aid of Materia.

Much to his surprise though, the boy squeaked in shock. "Y-you spoke...You spoke just now!"

"Wait...what?" Zack tilted his head, until it struck him like a ton of bricks. "WAIT A MINUTE, you can hear me?" Zack cried out.

The boy only nodded, although he looked just as puzzled as Zack was. "I can hear you perfectly, but how is this possible? Ugh, it's just like the voices in my head. I can hear animals now? What's next? Monsters?"

_'Voices in his head?'_ Zack repeated in his mind before asking, "By voices in your head, do you mean the Planet or something?"

"Um...I guess? I don't know who the voices are. All I know is that I've heard them since I was very little, it was just muffles and muttering in the first few years, but they're getting clearer every year. It really scares me, I don't know what's wrong with me and I'm afraid to tell anyone, they'll think I'm a loony and throw me away in some prison. Why am I even telling you this? You're a wolf! I really am going insane, aren't I?" The boy answered honestly.

"I can understand where you're coming from." Zack could understand why the kid couldn't say anything about this. Since when could everyday people hear voices in their heads? From what Aerith had briefly told him in the past. The only ones that Zack was aware who could hear voices like that were...the...Ancients...

Oh Gaia...There's two of them?! If Shinra knew this, they would be having a field day!

"Um...Doggy? Are you okay?" The boy asked quietly.

"Okay, first off, _**never **_call me 'doggy', or puppy or anything canine-related," Zack scowled. "Just call me, Zack."

"Okaaayyy...Nice to meet you, Zack. My name's Rene. Rene Zelpher. I have no idea how I can understand you...but you know...it's kind of nice. I don't really have anyone to talk to so...this really makes you the first living being I've ever spoken this much with in a very long time, and that's even including other people." The boy known as Rene introduced himself and lowered himself to Zack's level.

Zack couldn't help but chuckle at this. Rene reminded him of Cloud a little. Besides, knowing his luck, this kid would probably be the only one who would be able to hear him, and he wasn't going to lie, it was nice befriending a new friendly face.

"Friends then? It's for life." Zack lifted his paw. Rene simply took hold of the paw and shook on it.

"Okay then, so...why were you trying to get into Midgar?" Rene asked innocently.

"...It's a long story..." Zack sighed.

* * *

How's that for a first chapter? =D

I'm sorry that it's very short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I hope you are enjoying the fan fic. Please read and review if you have the time. I hope that I have gotten the characters and some of the lore right, I have done some research on this on parts that I needed help with, but it has been a long, long, LONG time since I touched the original FF7. (I should replay it sometime =P)

Oh, by the way, I decided to use 'Aerith' instead of Aeris. Since it has been used more commonly in the other FF7 spin offs and even in the KH games so...yeah. XD

Anyway, hope to see you in the next chapter, Moogle Empress out!

Moogle: Kupo!


	2. Chapter 2: Searching For Friends

**Chapter 2: Searching For Friends**

* * *

"So...let me get this straight. You, in your past life, was a former Ex-Soldier named Zack Fair, right?" Rene started, while he continued to salvage through the hill of thrown away or broken junk.

"Yup." Zack nodded.

"You died to protect your close friend, Cloud, whom was under something called Mako poisoning," Rene continued.

"Yup." Zack repeated the same action.

"Then out of nowhere, the heart of the planet, Gaia or Minerva, whoever this being is, appeared before you telling you of an evil threat."

"That's right."

Rene looked at what looked like a broken recorder before throwing it to one side. "So to fight against this threat, protect your girlfriend and your close friend from this evil, that's apparently planning something very big that could spell the end of the world, you were brought back from the dead." Rene finished.

"Exactly, for some bizarre reason, the planet thinks giving me the body of a baby wolf pup will help me save it." Zack rolled his eyes.

"Do you know how _insane _this all sounds? I'm still wondering if I can actually hear you or if I really have gone crazy. How can you expect me to believe all of this?" Rene sighed loudly.

"You're surprisingly adult-sounding for a twelve-year-old." Zack joked lightly.

"I'm serious here!" Rene glared.

"Okay, look. I know this all sounds really bizarre, hell, even **_I_** would think this is crazy if I was in your position. You have to believe me though, I'm not lying..." Zack bowed his head and even gave the pouty puppy eyed look.

"...Even if I do want to believe you, why are you telling me this to begin with? You know your way around Midgar, right? You did used to work for Shinra." Rene looked skeptical, but the puppy-eyed look seemed to work its magic.

"Well, I'll be frank, I would fear for my life as an animal right now in the slums, I bet they take stray dogs off the streets and feed them to the locals as food. Heck, they probably feed them meat from monsters!" Zack scoffed.

"Actually, that wouldn't surprise me if they did," Rene shrugged. "So you basically want me protect you, right?" He then snickered at the last part.

"Please don't let them turn me into wolf pup chowder." Zack whimpered.

Rene sighed before answering his decision. "Alright, I'll help you find your girlfriend and your friend. First though, can you let me finish checking these junk piles? You'd be amazed what people on the upper plate throw away. Some of it actually still does work, it just needs a bit of tweaking here and there, you know?"

"Thank you! You're a life saver! Say, what **_are _**you doing here anyway?" Zack jumped for joy until he turned his head at the junk filled area.

"Oh, that's right! I haven't told you yet what I'm doing here. I usually salvage stuff from the piles of junk here. You see, people on the upper plate tend to throw things away even when they aren't even broken, they just get rid of them because it's an older model or it's out of fashion. Whatever the reason, they all end up here, just abandoned and left to rust, you know that junkyard in Sector 5? Same thing but they started dumping some of the junk from the upper plate here." Rene explained.

"Oh I get it, so you salvage stuff and find a seller for it?" Zack clicked.

"Yup, although sometimes there's stuff I'd like to keep for myself. I'm a bit of a collector for strange gizmos and old stuff." Rene beamed.

"Huh, I guess it's a good living." Zack stated.

"Well, it's most of the time a hit or miss. You either strike big or not, but it's a more honest living than selling drugs or selling other illegal stuff. Grandpa raised me to be a better person than most that lives in the Slums, you see." Rene smiled sadly.

"Your Grandpa huh? How come you sound sad about it?"

"...He died, a year ago." Rene simply answered, although Zack could hear the tension in his voice.

"I'm really sorry, man." Zack's ears flipped downwards.

"Thanks." Rene's eyes began to water a little before he rubbed them away. "Grandpa was amazing. He was always an archeologist at heart, he loved History, it fascinated him to no end. Even just a little piece of fragment from an artefact or looking at old scripts and records from the past would get him so charged up. Then he would declare that he would go on a great expedition for greater knowledge even though he had no gil to fund it."

"Heh heh, he sounded like a pretty fun old man." Zack chuckled at the thought.

"He was a great man, he raised me from infancy, taught me everything he knew about the race known as the Cetra, about how highly advanced they were back in those days, how it was them who helped Gaia to flourish and give new life to the newly born planet. He even taught me how to fend for myself." Rene nodded.

"Now that I think about it, kid. When you used that fire spell to free me, you didn't have fire materia on you or any kind of materia for that matter, how were you able to do that?" Zack questioned.

"You know what? I've always wondered that too. Grandpa said I was special, that I was born differently from the other children. It's not like I can use any spell out of nowhere though, I have to focus my energy and picture the spell in my mind for it to work properly. Even something as simple as that takes a long time to master." Rene tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh." Zack simply replied while in his mind, he noted to himself. _'Does that mean that all Cetra are born with the ability to do this? Can my Aerith do this too?'_

"Ooh! I found something interesting!" Rene's eyes suddenly flashed excitedly as he dived into the hole he had subconsciously made while talking with Zack. Once he grabbed the relic from the depths of the junk pile, it seemed to have caused a small avalanche, which Zack reacted quickly, pulling him back before the pile fell apart and caused a giant mess.

"Uhh, thanks." He thanked sheepishly.

"Ugh, careful where you dig for junk next time, you could have suffocated yourself under all that metal." Zack lightly scolded, before glancing at the strange object Rene found. "Ooh, what's that?" Zack looked curious.

"I'm not sure...but it looks really cool. I think going to add this to my collection~ Let's go back to my place. Once we're ready, we can start looking for your girlfriend, Aerith and that other friend of yours." Rene gave the relic a curious expression before he smiled brightly, jumping up, gathering his small bag of other scavenged pieces of junk.

"Wait for me then!" Zack jumped to his feet and hopped over to him, following him back to wherever his house was.

* * *

They entered through Sector 5 Slums residential area, he was so near Aerith's house and the church itself, Zack wondered if Aerith would there when they visited. They soon arrived to a small rundown house, Rene opened the door to the house, they were greeted with a small room that was meant to be the main living area, which meant the entire house that composed of a small kitchen, bathroom and only one bed with an even smaller bed that seemed hand-made all in this single space. It was a miracle that Rene didn't suffer from claustrophobia from living in such tight conditions.

What didn't help that there was scattered books, papers, odd gadgets and machines, EVERYWHERE. This Grandfather of Rene's certainly was an ruin-fanatic when he was still alive.

"Whoa...Your old man certainly liked to collect stuff." Zack whistled.

"Half of this stuff was found by me, you know." Rene winked.

"..." Zack sweatdropped.

"Like I told you, you wouldn't believe half of the stuff that's thrown away by the upper plate." Rene reminded.

"Half of this stuff is new to me, it looks something like from a science fiction book." Zack commented.

"That's because its ancient technology used in the past by the Cetra. Grandpa was a bit of a fanatic so he collected a lot of these artefacts in his youth." Rene laughed nervously.

"Whoa, I'm amazed Shinra hasn't tried to buy any of this stuff from the old man." Zack jumped on to the worn diner table.

Rene placed the bag of the salvaged junk he found to one side before putting the interesting relic he found into his side bag. "I'll have to show this to my friend when I go to Sector 6 at some point. He's just as knowledgable about Cetra as my Grandpa was, so if anyone will know what this is, it'll be him."

"Seriously? Your friend lives in that hell hole?" Zack gaped.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't worry about Taylor, he's more than capable of taking care of himself, you should have seen what he did when someone tried to rob his store, let's say many bones in the robber were broken that day." Rene laughed.

_'Taylor...? Wait...haven't I heard that name somewhere before? I know I remember someone mentioning that name. Was it Kunsel?' _Zack's ears perked up at this as for some reason, the name rang bells in his memory somewhere.

"Let me just get some potions and ethers from the medical closet before we go. 'Never go unprepared' as my Grandpa would used to tell me." Rene told Zack.

"Wise words to go by, Angeal used to say the same things to me too. Wow, now I feel old." Zack simply nodded to that old proverb, warmed slightly by the memory of his mentor.

"Angeal? Is he a friend of yours too?" Rene questioned curiously as he opened the closet door to gather the contents inside.

"He was my mentor and a good friend. When I was first assigned to him, he treated me like a puppy and was strict with his teaching. He would also constantly lecture me about Soldier's honour, I remember that used to drive me up the wall. Over time, we bonded real close with each other, you know? We were an awesome team. He would still keep calling me puppy though just to tease me. I miss those days..."

"Was?" Rene noticed that Zack spoke as if this was all in the past.

Zack simply gave a soft puppy-like whine before stating, "I...ended up having to fight against him. I killed him. I didn't want to, but he didn't even give me a choice in that matter. Regardless of the reason, even if he was slowly degrading...I still feel like the worst kind of scum."

Rene came over and gently stroked Zack's fur. "There was probably nothing you could have done to change that, Zack. I don't know what degrading is, it sounds painful though. I believe, however, he wanted you to be the one to free him from his suffering if that was the case, because he had faith you were the one who could do it."

"...Do you really think that?" Zack raised his head.

"You said it yourself, he was a man of honour. He probably wanted to die a human who died bravely in battle than die slowly by this 'degrading' process." Rene nodded.

"You know, I never thought of it that way before. Thanks, kid. I feel a bit better now. Heh, aren't you a little fountain of knowledge, where did all that wisdom come from eh?" Zack cheered up a bit after thinking about it that way. The little teen had a point, Angeal was a man of honor, if he had been in Angeal's situation, he probably would have wanted to die as a human and not as some genetic abomination too.

"I was raised by an old man, remember? Unlike most kids my age, I actually listen to my elders, heh heh." Rene grinned brightly.

"So, you got everything ya need?" Zack stretched his four legs as he got back up from his laid down postion.

"Yup, now, let's go find those friends of yours. Who do we look for first?" Rene nodded quickly, motioning his head to the side bag that he carried around his waist, along with two strange weapons that looked more like sticks.

"We're nearby to where Aerith lives, so let's start there." Zack answered. "Um, what are those two sticks anyway, please don't tell me that's your choice of weapon." Zack then added.

"Hey!" Rene looked insulted while putting his hands on his hips. "They're not sticks, they're tonfas! Wutains used these weapons too! They were built for those who knew martial arts but wanted a weapon to work with. It's so easy to channel magic through these too. Just wait til you see them in battle!" He quickly defended.

Zack wasn't going to lie, they did were well decorated. The tonfas were made out of redwood material that was patterned with a wutian style. There were green orbs attached to the ends of the tonfas and the other end had a brass sharp end that could easily rip an eye out with. "Who gave you them? Your Grandpa?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, he taught me how to use them since he was the former owner of these tonfas. He got too old to use them anymore so he gifted them to me. These 'sticks' are my most cherished treasure from him." He explained with a tinge of protectiveness in his tone.

"Ah, I see. Sorry that I picked on you about them, I didn't understand how much they meant to you." Zack felt bad for teasing him about it and apologised, after all, he felt the same about the Buster Sword that he gave to Cloud as he was dying, just as Angeal did with him. Zack came to realize that Rene really had loved and respected his grandfather, he could only imagine how much of an emotional wreck he must have been when the old man passed away. So Zack made a mental note to be careful from now on what he says to Rene about the old geezer.

"Okay, I accept it." Rene was satisfied with the apology and turned to face the wolf pup. "Now then, lead the way." He then gave a smirk to the small canine.

"You aren't gonna leave me to be dog meat, right?" Zack gave a skepical look.

"Heh heh, don't worry, I got your back. Just remember not to wander too far from me otherwise people will think you're a stray and turn you into their next meal." Rene reassured.

"Very comforting, kid..." Zack gritted his teeth.

Thus, the duo headed off, with Zack taking the lead to guide Rene to where Aerith's house was on the edge of Sector 5 Slums' residential area.

* * *

Once they arrived at Aerith's house, which still looked heaven on Gaia compared to the rest of Midgar, Zack had let Rene do the talking with Aerith's mother, after all, there's no way Zack could ask, he was just a wolf pup, it was lucky for him that Rene could speak with him, so there was probably no one else understand Zack's words. Though he was kind of hoping Aerith could understand him too...

Rene finally left the house, bowing politely to the older woman. "Thank you for your help, ma'am."

"Aren't you such a sweet boy, so polite, it's very refreshing after being in the Midgar slums for as long as I have. I hope you can find my daughter, I do worry about that girl of mine, all the time. Please ask her to come home when you find her."

"Will do," Rene smiled and waved to her, before Elmyra closed the door. He hurried over to where Zack was lying down and crouched to his level. "Well, you're right. Aerith's still lives here with her mother. Apparently she hasn't been home all day though." Rene repeated everything that he had been told by Elmyra.

"Hmmm...that makes no sense. I was so sure she would be here, I doubt she's at the church either, she would have told her mom if she was." Zack became a little worried about his girlfriend, that didn't sound like Aerith to not tell her mother where she had gone.

"I did learn something very interesting from her though. She said that Aerith came back home yesterday with a blonde-haired young man, Aerith told her mother that he was her bodyguard since the Turks tried to capture her at the church."

"Turks! I knew it! So that's why Aerith didn't want to tell her mother about where she was going." Zack growled at the name of that group. It always left a bad taste in his mouth. To be fair though, he did like Cissnei, she was a good person, it was just a shame that she had to choose the Turks for a career.

Wait...blonde-haired? "Rene, this blonde guy, did she mention his hair being spiky and with a mako blue glow in his eyes?" Zack interrogated.

"Ummm...actually yeah, she did mention that. She also said that he looked like someone from Soldier with the get-up that he wore." Rene gave it some thought before answering.

"That's Cloud! So the two were together, huh? Fate works in mysterious ways. I bet that Gaia knew about this the whole time." Zack jumped in surprise, he also became a little miffed with the planet, had Gaia planned this whole thing out?

"Well that's good for us, we can find both of them at the same time. Now let's see...if they won't be at that church you mentioned and they aren't here, where else would they go?" Rene wondered.

"Hey, this friend of yours, you'd think he'll know where they are?" Zack was struck with an idea.

"Taylor? Hmmm...it's possible...but why would they go to Sector 6? That's the worst slum out of all eight sectors." Rene looked doubtful.

"I just have this hunch, that's all. My instincts tell me if we go there, we'll find them." Zack replied.

"Are these instincts of yours usually right?" Rene raised an eyebrow.

"Errrr...sometimes..." Zack laughed sheepishly.

Rene sighed. "Okay, let's try your approach. To Sector 6!"

The two left Sector 5 completely, passing by the junk-filled path to the playground area that leads to Sector 7, following Rene, they headed to the upper path right of them, that took them to the hive of all things sinful, the Black Market.

* * *

Alright, chapter 2 is done. =D

I'd like to take this moment to thank those had reviewed thus far, your reviews made me very happy! X3

I hope you look forward to the next chapter, because I'm going to have fun with this one. XD

Another OC will make an appearance in the next chapter, there won't be too many of them throughout the entire story, probably just two more after this new OC and then it's a full house. =3

Also, the chapter title: 'Searching for Friends' is actually reference to a FF song. Moogle points for those who knows which Final Fantasy this song belongs in. XD

In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next installment. Moogle Empress out!

Moogle: Kupo!


	3. Chapter 3: Kunsel's Brother

**Chapter 3: Kunsel's Brother**

* * *

The Black Market, the one place that Zack wished so much to be obliterated off the face of Gaia. This place was the beehive for all the worst kind of people you can find here, he was still trying to get around his head that Aerith and Cloud were somewhere in this hell hole, not to mention Rene's friend is somehow managing to survive in this place too.

"Taylor's junk shop should be over there near the weapon's store." Rene pointed to the north.

"Aha, so he's the one who you sell your spare parts to eh? Kind of a dodgy place, don't cha think?" Zack smirked.

"Hey, at least he's someone I can trust. This place is full of cutthroats, materia junkies and con artists, don't forget." Rene argued.

"Touche, my friend. Touche." Zack admitted defeat.

C'mon," Rene picked up Zack and held him in his arms securely. "We got to find your friends."

"Normally I'd be against being man-handled like this," Zack started. "But y'know, this is actually not bad, I could get used to this."

"I wouldn't get too used to it. Just because you're a puppy doesn't mean I'll carry you all the time. I just figured you'd be less likely to get captured by hungry locals if I held on to you like this." Rene countered back.

"Awww, what if my poor wittle paws get tired?" Zack pouted, trying to sound cute.

"I thought you were a rough and tough ex-soldier." Rene snickered.

Zack sniffed. "Not cool, man. I'm still mourning for the loss of my human body."

"Sorry," Rene gave an apologetic smile. "You know, back at the lady's house, I couldn't believe how beautiful that place was. Was your girlfriend the one who made all those flowers grow there?"

"Yup, that's my Aerith." Zack proudly gloated. "She always did have a way with flowers, there's even a patch of flowers back at the old church that I told you about. She tends to those little buggers every day."

"Wow, I wished I could have seen that patch." Rene smiled at the thought. "It's so rare to see flowers blooming in Midgar, let alone in the slums."

"Well, enough of that, lead the way, kiddo."

Rene went through the busy yet dirty streets of the Black Market, avoiding every drug dealer and con artist that was in sight.

* * *

Once finally inside the said junk shop, Rene put Zack back on the floor before calling out into the seemingly empty store. "Taylor~! Taylor, it's me, Rene!"

Zack looked around the place while waiting for Rene's friend to show up. The place was rundown, but that couldn't be helped given were they were, but it also looked somewhat tidy, this 'Taylor' had done a good job of trying to keep as clean as possible.

There were old weapons, guns, PHS mobiles, TVs, radios, they were even some household appliances here that originally belonged exclusively on the Upper Plate.

"Give me a minute!" A voice called out from the other room. After ten seconds or so, the owner of the voice came out, while using a cloth to wipe away some of the grime and oil that had gotten on to his face. Once the cloth was removed and he had placed thin-framed glasses back over his eyes, Zack managed to see who this 'Taylor' was.

Much to surprise, Taylor was younger than he had first originally imagined. The person he had in his mind was an old man like Rene's grandfather. Much to his surprise, he looked only just nineteen or maybe just hitting twenty barely.

He had short burgundy hair that only fell half-way at his neck and warm hazel eyes with a few freckles surrounding his nose. He wore a black shirt with a short green jacket with yellow pockets over the black shirt. The ends of the shirt was tucked in his green baggy pants with yellow pockets that were made for battle purposes especially. He also had black fingerless gloves that reached to his wrists with blue trainers. He lastly had his dark blue mechanic hat and the glasses he wore were thin-framed but rested comfortably on the bridge of his nose. He also seemed to have two pistols that were held in place by a belt over his waist.

"Hey, Rene. Good to see you. Back from scavenging again, I assume?" Taylor smiled kindly.

"You could say that. I came to ask you for some help." Rene smiled back.

"Is something wrong? Hm?" Taylor noticed Zack in his all his furry glory and gave an annoyed glare to Rene. "Is that a wolf pup I see? You didn't get from outside the city gates did you?"

"Um, Noooo..." Rene lied very slowly.

"You did, didn't you? You have to take him back, it could be mako-radiated, what if it bites you?" Taylor scolded.

"Hey, this pup is not an 'it'!" Zack retorted. As he expected, Taylor didn't even seem to notice he was talking to him. _'So Rene really is the only one who can hear me. Damn it, and here I was hoping for the impossible. I just hope Aerith can hear me, or even better, Cloud too.'_ Zack noted mentally to himself.

"Actually that's another thing I wanted to talk about. You remember that I told you about the voices in my head right?" Rene shifted his weight nervously from one foot to another.

"Rene, we talked about this. You can't mention that in the open like this. What if someone was listening to us?" Taylor gave a panicked look before he closed the door to his store.

"But-" Rene was about to say Zack intervened.

"Hey, wait a minute. You told me you never mentioned that to anyone else."

"Well...that's not exactly true, I told Grandpa but only because he was the ones who explained it to me in the first place when the voices started to get louder. And then I told Taylor about them four months ago." Rene corrected.

"...Rene, did you just actually have a conversation with that puppy?" Taylor looked puzzled.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. It's not just voices in my head anymore, I can understand what this puppy says to me. He told me that his name is Zack Fair and he used to be an Ex-soldier, he wants to find his girlfriend, Aerith and his army friend...Cloud, right Zack?

"That's right. Do you think he believes you? Because he's looking at you as if you grew an extra head." Zack motioned his head to Taylor who had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Rene, are you really serious about this?" Taylor asked as if he was trying to understand it all.

"I'm telling the truth, Taylor! Zack did tell me! It's true that I've only met him a few hours ago, but Grandpa always told me that I was a good judge of character. And...I honestly feel that he was telling me the truth." Rene defended both Zack and himself.

"It's not that I don't believe you. I know you wouldn't lie to me. But...this is just overwhelming, even if this puppy is actually an Ex-soldier reincarnated, is such a thing possible? As far as I'm aware, when souls return to the planet, their memories and experiences are absorbed into the Lifestream. So this puppy shouldn't have any memories of the life he had before, logically speaking. Wait...did you say his name is Zack **Fair**?" Taylor sat down on a lone chair in the corner trying to grasp his head around the information. One fact stuck in the young mechanic's mind though, the name 'Zack Fair'. Rene just answered with a quick nod.

"Alright, I have a question for you, 'Zack'. I know you can't talk back to me and I can't understand you. But if you can hear me and understand my words, I want you to give me a simple nod if you know the answer to my question. Okay?" Taylor moved himself from the chair and crouched to Zack's level, he looked at Zack as if he was searching for an answer within his soul.

Zack could only just stare straight back at Taylor while Rene watched the scene unfold.

"If you are who you are claim to be, Zack. Then tell me this, do you know a 2nd Class Soldier named Kunsel Reynolds?" Taylor questioned him.

'He knows Kunsel? So there is a link between them! That where I've heard Taylor's name before, Kunsel mentioned his name to me once, I remember that now. If that's true though, what is Kunsel to him?'

Zack instantly remembered Kunsel without even diving into his memories that far. He wondered how his old buddy was doing now? Was he still 2nd Class?

To answer Taylor's question, he quickly nodded. "No way...then...what Rene said really is true. You're Zackary Fair, the one Kunsel always talked about..." Taylor looked as if he had seen ghost after Zack had nodded to his question, he fell backwards, sitting on the cold floor below them.

"Who's Kunsel, Taylor? Was he family to you?" Rene became inquisitive about this revelation.

"...Kunsel...Yes, he and I were brothers." Taylor answered quietly.

"BROTHERS?!" Zack's fur stuck up in shock at the discovery. Kunsel only mentioned Taylor briefly once to him but he **never **said what their relationship were, and that was just when there weren't any slimy, shifty-eyed scientists like Hojo snooping around. Looking back on it now, it was like he was trying to protect Taylor from gaining unwanted attention. Zack hadn't even given it a second thought though and was quick to brush it off back then, oh how things loved to come back and bite him on the ass.

"Yes, I was drafted by Shinra at the young age of fifteen due to my skill at machinery. Even at a young age, I could repair things that even their most seasoned mechanics couldn't fix and was quick to develop new inventive ideas. I originally came from Junon, my parents were struggling to pay the debts and would have been forced to move down to the old fishing village underneath Junon. The leader of the Turks at the time, before Tseng took over, was under orders from Heidegger, the head of Public Security, to enforce me into Shinra. He was able to bribe my parents with money to pay off the debts and they would not have to pay ever again if they handed me over to Shinra's Weapon Development and help them with their research and weaponary, which was being run by Scarlet."

"That's horrible! Didn't they give you a choice?" Rene gasped.

Taylor shook his head at Rene's question.

"Sounds about right for Shinra." Zack growled.

"I felt betrayed by my parents. I never liked Shinra even when I was a kid, either did Kunsel, they just wanted me so I can help develop better toys for them to harm people with." He added bitterly.

"What about...your brother? Why did he join Soldier if he didn't like Shinra either?" Rene pressed on although he was hesitant to ask.

"...It was all my fault...I was the reason he joined. He only enlisted into Soldier just so he could watch over me, he was just as angry as I was at our parents and disobeyed them to follow me to Midgar. He did really well and managed to get into 2nd class within his first year at Shinra. During his time as a 2nd Class Soldier, he told me about this guy that he made friends with. They got along really well according to Kunsel, That person was Zackary Fair. He was even going to introduce me to the guy when Zack came back from his mission in Nibelheim, but he never did."

"The Nibelheim Incident..." Zack knew what Taylor was talking about.

"Zack, even after you were declared dead by Shinra. Kunsel always believed you were still alive and I helped to encourage him to keep having faith in you, after the way he built you up, I would have been disappointed if you had died without a fight. We decided to leave Shinra together when Kunsel heard the news about two of Hojo's experiments escaped, believing that one of them was you. But Heidegger and Scarlet would have never allowed me to quit, I was too important for the military 'projects' they had planned. So we ran, we managed to escape to the slums, but they sent the Turks after us. Kunsel told me to run while he tried to fight them off, I didn't run, I just hid among the junk and scrap heaps, not moving an inch until they had left. All I heard was Kunsel using his sword, the clashing of weapons, materia being fired from both sides, and then a horrible sound, a sound that meant someone had been killed." Taylor was nearly coming to the end of the story.

Zack felt a sickening feeling his stomach, he didn't like where the story was heading...

_'Please don't tell me...Don't tell me...Kunsel...' _Zack prayed that it didn't turn out as he feared, but his prayers seemed to have gone unanswered.

"Kunsel died that day. I never saw the killer, but it didn't matter to me which one of the Turks it was. The moment they took his life, I hated all Turks and wanted them all dead. I was never found by them, thankfully, but I was suddenly left all alone, I didn't know what to do back then, everything just seemed meaningless." Taylor's fists curled and tightened.

_'No! Kunsel...not you too...Damn it! Hasn't Shinra killed enough good people?!' _Zack cursed, but all he could do was silently mourn for him. Kunsel had been a true friend to him, despite the fact that he lied to him about the real reason of why he first joined Soldier, Zack should have been mad about that, if the whole thing wasn't so tragic.

"I never knew...I'm so sorry Taylor...I should never have asked." Rene apologised, he understood how it felt to lose someone precious to them, but he was fortunate that his grandfather died of natural causes, Kunsel's life was stolen from him.

"It's okay. I accepted his death for a while now. But I will _never _forgive Shinra or the Turks, and I'd sooner kill myself than be forced back to continue their little projects." Taylor reassured him.

"But now I know that's how Grandpa found you, and why he never told me the reason you seemed so broken at the time." Rene recalled.

"I remember. That was a year ago now, right? How time flies. It amazed me how trusting you were with me, even though you knew I used to work for Shinra." Taylor smiled softly.

"Grandpa trusted you enough to entrust me to your care on his deathbed, that's all the proof I need. I get his good judge of character from him, you know." Rene proudly claimed.

"I wished I could have gotten to know the old man some more." Taylor smiled sadly.

Zack jumped on to Taylor's lap and gave a sad mournful look at Taylor, somehow, Taylor understood what Zack was trying to convey without words.

"I know, Zack. I miss him too..." He stroked Zack's fur gently as silent tears fell from his eyes.

The two just stayed there in mutual silence, no words were needed as they mourned quietly in memory of Kunsel who had unknowingly brought them together.

* * *

After an hour of explaining the full story in detail, Taylor was finally understood the situation. "I see, that's quite interesting. From what Rene's grandfather told me about the Lifestream, I never imagined that there was a conscious within the Lifestream this whole time. I'm still a little confused about why you were brought back as a puppy however."

"I question that every single minute of my new life in his body." Zack muttered.

"Zack said he questions that himself." Rene translated for the young mechanic.

"Oh, I see." Taylor smirked. "The being who spoke to you, this Gaia or Minerva. She mentioned she would create a body that represented you in spirit?" Taylor wondered.

"Uh, yeah. That's what I gathered." Zack slowly nodded to the question.

Taylor couldn't help but let out a small chuckle while trying to keep in his laughter in check.

"What?" Zack glared at Taylor, and young man seemed to have noticed that the former human was glaring at him for answers.

"It's just a thought, Zackary," Taylor gave a tiny smile. "Did you perhaps have furry issues while you were in Soldier?"

"I DON'T HAVE FURRY ISSUES!" Zack roared.

"I think you made him mad, Taylor." Rene sweatdropped at the death glare Zack was giving to the older boy.

"It was just a theory, no need to get so defensive, Zackary." Taylor shrugged. "Anyway, let's drop that subject now. I think I teased our poor puppy enough."

"Ugh, as if I don't have enough problems, now I got Kunsel's smart-ass brother calling me 'puppy'." Zack huffed curling up on the store desk.

"You said that you were looking for a girl named Aerith and a young man named Cloud, right?" Taylor repeated.

"That's right. Zack has a hunch that they might have come to this Sector. I'm doubtful but have you actually seen them? I already described them to you, like how Zack described them to me." Rene asked.

"Let me think..." Taylor went into a thinking position as he tried to recall anyone of those descriptions. After a few minutes, Taylor's eyes widened in relaization. "Wait a moment, I think I have seen them!"

"You did?!" Zack jumped to his feet when he heard this.

"That's great, so where did you see them?" Rene cheered.

"I was asked by owner of the bar not far from Don Corneo's manor to fix his neon sign. It must have been about three hours ago, while I was fixing it, I saw two people who fit your descriptions enter the manor. I did think it was kind of strange, but it wasn't any of my business so I just carried on with fixing the sign. But here's the funny thing, when they came back out, the blonde young man looked so red in face that I thought he was going to pass out right there."

"I guess that's the one called Cloud, but why would he be red in the face? Did something happen inside the manor. Wait...besides from the bodyguards that work there, aren't only women allowed to go inside that manor? But that would mean-!"

"Aw hell no! Cloud...would he really...? We need to get in there!" Zack panicked, he had heard about Don Corneo's nasty reputation with women in the past, and if his instincts were right, Aerith and Cloud were thinking of going inside that place! For what reason, not even Zack knew.

Especially Cloud, there's no way he would dress up as woman, even though Zack had always approved that Cloud would make a very attractive lady if he had been born a female. However, to save himself from being brutally murdered by a certain 'chocobo-head' he was so fond of, he kept those thoughts to himself.

What if Cloud had a reason to go in there though? And Aerith was going inside to make sure nothing bad happened to him. He was positive that was her reason. He knew Aerith better than most, that little flower girl is a wonderful and brave young woman, there was no doubt in his mind that she and Cloud would bond very well with each other. When she befriends someone, she devotes herself to protecting them, though she did sometimes love to tease and get a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Good luck with that. You just said yourself that he only allows women inside the manor, and last I checked, we're all guys here, well, everyone except Zack, he's just a puppy." Taylor placed his hands behind his head in a carefree way.

"Hmph. Smart-ass." Zack huffed.

"Hmmm, is Don Corneo into rare pets?" Rene asked out of the blue.

"Errr...He might be. Why are you even asking me this, Rene?" Taylor raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"..." Rene looked at Zack for a few moments before a mischievous smile appeared on his face. "I have an idea~"

At that very moment, Zack feared for his very life.

* * *

Muahahaha! That's chapter 3, I hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far. I don't know if this is considered a cliffhanger, but I thought I'd leave it there to keep you guessing just what Rene's idea is. (Insert evil laugh here)

So yeah, I decided to add a character relating to Kunsel, we never knew what happened to him or much about his past so I decided to wing it a little and improvise with what I learned from wiki. Plus I thought he was a neat character so I gave him a chance to shine here. =3

Apparently the FF wiki is your best friend when it comes to finding out new things about characters you thought you knew. XD

There's another character coming who is related to one of the canon characters in Cloud's group. Although, I think you might be surprised just who this mysterious character is actually related to though. =P

You're free to take a guess though. =D

Well, that's all from me, look out for the next chapter soon. Moogle Empress out!

Moogle: Kupo!


	4. Chapter 4: Don Corneo's Manor

**Chapter 4: Don Corneo's Manor**

* * *

"So...Let me get this straight, this little mongrel is actually extremely rare, nearly extinct, exotic wolf?" The guard of the manor recited, giving doubtful look at the duo before him.

"Yes! This is a once and lifetime chance for your boss to get his hands on such an endangered species. This is an elusive night-wolf cub, probably the very last one in all of Gaia!" Taylor tried to sell the pitch to the guard.

Zack was very ticked off, being pushed into a metal cage that was being carried by Rene.

"I'm really sorry about this, Zack." Rene whispered an apology.

"This is the most embarrassing thing I have ever done in my life. How did you even talk me into this?!" Zack felt like dying inside.

"Well, we couldn't disguise ourselves as women now, could we? I'm far too young and there's no way you're going catch Taylor in a dress, he'd rather shoot himself." Rene reasoned.

"But seriously? Trying to sell me off as some rare exotic wolf that doesn't even exist? You even put _glitter _on me!" Zack hissed.

"Don't worry, we wouldn't _actually _sell you off. Besides, I think the guard's falling for it." Rene winked.

"Huh...maybe...the boss could give me a big raise if it really is a rare animal." The guard seemed to be muttering to himself, weighing the options he had. "You sure this isn't some scam?"

"Of course not, we even have proof! Rene, if you would," Taylor shook his head.

Rene lifted the cage for the guard to see. "See? He even sparkles." Rene added, moving the cage to the light to make the glitter react to the light, giving the optic illusion that the fur shimmers.

"Oh I'm so going to make you pay for this, Rene..." Zack retorted darkly.

"It was for extra effect." Rene reasoned with a whisper.

"Well, I suppose I could let you in. If I find that this was actually a scam, I'll be coming for you con artists." The guard threatened.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." Taylor remained unfazed by the threat.

Just then the doors of the manor opened up before the trio. "Thank you. I assure you made a good choice." Taylor hid his victorious smirk from the guard.

The trio entered inside what some liked to call the 'Dragon's Den' but was more well-known as Don Conero's manor.

* * *

Once they were inside and asked to wait in the lobby, but they searched around to look for Aerith and Cloud. They went down a long staircase and arrived at what looked more like a torture room than a normal room.

"Okay, this isn't _creepy _or _suspicious _at all." Zack sarcastically noted.

"At least we're inside, I don't see your friends anywhere though...Taylor, you sure about what you saw?" Rene looked around.

"I'm positive I saw them go in and then come back out. Maybe the cross-dressing idea you two seem to theorize isn't true after all." Taylor confirmed.

"Let's wait a while and see if they show up. Oh, I'll let you out of the cage now, Zack." Rene suggested before opening the cage door to release Zack.

"Okay, for future reference, we are **NEVER **doing that again, you got it?" Zack lightly threatened while trying to shake off all the glitter that the little imp known as Rene thrown on him.

"Aw, c'mon, I thought you played your part really well." Rene teased.

"Listen here, you-!"

"Excuse me?" A young woman's voice spoke up from behind Zack, he jumped out of his fur and jumped into Rene's arms that caught him.

She was a brunette young woman, looking around the same age as Taylor. After a few minutes of staring, his memory of five years came back to him and answered who this woman was.

"Hey! You're that tour guide from Nibelheim! The one that Cloud used to crush on, ah...what's your name? Oh yeah, Tifa!" Zack cried out.

"Um Zack?" Rene warned with a poke.

"Oh yeah...I forgot...I'm a tiny four-legged furball..." Zack recalled with some resentment.

"Sorry, did I frightened your puppy?"

"Heh heh, she called you a puppy. If only she knew the truth, huh." Taylor snickered.

"You're a jerk sometimes, you know that?" Zack grumbled, he knew Taylor couldn't understand him but it made him feel better when he argued back.

"Um...I was just wondering, who are you two? I don't think you're really here for an audience with Corneo are you?" The girl known as Tifa, according to Zack stated.

"You're sharp. Actually yes, we're for other reasons." Taylor leaned against the nearby wall.

As if on cue, the two other woman arrived down the staircase too.

He recognized Aerith immediately once he saw her face. Aerith looked as beautiful as the day he met her and she looked pretty fine in that red dress. When he looked at the blonde woman, he came upon a shocking revelation...was that...Cloud?!

This was confirmed when the blonde haired 'woman' turned a shade of purple and turned away when Tifa's eyes met his. _'Yup, definitely Cloud.'_ Zack proudly noted, with a quiet snicker.

"Tifa?" Aerith called out to the brunette.

"Yes?" Tifa asked, though she sounded confused.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Aerith. Cloud has told me a lot about you." The flower girl smiled kindly to the other woman.

"...And you are?" Tifa narrowed her eyes dangerously until it dawned on her where she had seen the other girl before. "Hey, you're the one that Cloud was with in the park."

"Right, with Cloud." Aerith replied with honesty.

"Oh..." Tifa turned her head away, looking a little...jealous? That's what it looked like to Zack,.

"Don't worry, we just met. It's nothing." Aerith shook her head to clear the obvious misunderstanding.

'Well, at least I don't have to worry about Cloud hitting on my girl...Not that he would do that anyway.'

Zack wagged his tail at Aerith's response.

"What do you mean? 'Dont worry' about what?" Tifa bent her head a little to the side trying to understand the meaning behind Aerith's words.

"Wow, is she really that oblivious?" Taylor voiced the same words that Zack were thinking.

Tifa gave the mechanic a steely glare before turning back to Aerith. "No, don't misunderstand. Cloud and I grew up together, nothing more." It seemed Tifa actually knew what Aerith was saying after all.

"**_Ouch_! **That's a burn, Cloud's just standing right there you know." Zack cringed at the statement. That would have felt like a dagger to his heart if Aerith said something like that to him.

Rene, however, put Zack on the floor and went over to see the blonde haired 'woman' then asked bluntly, "Hey, Mister. Are you the one called Cloud?" Rene asked innocently.

Cloud froze in place while Tifa's eyes widened to the size of saucer plates. Aerith, however, was in a giggling fit.

"Very subtle, Rene." Taylor facepalmed. Zack wagged his tail in excitement for the finale to come.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked in a high octave than before. She walked over to him and looked at the face very closely. If Zack had been human at this point, he would be grinning like a mad man.

It took a few seconds after looking closely that she realized what the boy had said was actually true. "CLOUD?!" Tifa jumped back in complete shock.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Zack couldn't help it and rolled on the floor laughing, if they had paid attention to him, they would have thought he was a very strange animal, but thankfully they were more occupied with Cloud's secret.

"Zack, that's not nice." Rene scolded.

"Aren't you and Cloud friends? You shouldn't be making fun at him right now." Taylor also agreed with Rene on this.

"B-but-! It's just too much! I couldn't hold it in, hahahaha!" he managed to say while still in a fit of laughter.

"W-why are you dressed like that?! What are you doing here?! Argh! Forget about that! What happened to you after the fall?! Are you hurt?!" Tifa cried out a barrage of questions while shaking the poor guy senseless.

Cloud managed to pull her off and give himself some space from her. "Geez, give me a chance to answer, Tifa." Cloud replied while trying to recover from Tifa's shaking. "I'm dressed like this because there was no other way of getting in here." Cloud started. "Speaking of which, how did you two and the furball get in here?" He then turned to them.

"Hey...furball? I'm hurt, Cloudy." Zack stopped laughing to retorted playfully to Cloud's question.

"We basically pretended to be merchants who sold exotic pets. I still can't believe we managed to pull it off with what little resources and time we had." Taylor answered his question bluntly while using a finger to fix his glasses.

"In any case, don't worry about me, Tifa. I'm alright, Aerith helped me out." Cloud reassured his childhood friend.

"Oh, Aerith did..." Tifa bit the bottom of her lip.

"Tifa, explain. What are you doing in a place like this? Do you have ANY idea what this guy does to women?" It was Cloud's turn to ask questions.

Tifa blushed lightly. "Yeah, ummm..."

"Ahem! I'll just be over here, with these two. You guys catch up." Aerith coughed to get their attention before she went over to Taylor, Rene and Zack.

As Tifa and Cloud quietly talked with each other. Aerith turned to the two boys and brightly smiled. "Did you really manage to get inside by pretending to be merchants? Who's the little star of the show?"

Rene beamed and picked up Zack. "This is him. I found him outside Midgar trying to get through the metal gate. He's called Zack."

"Hey Aerith! Can you hear me? It's me, Zack Fair, your boyfriend! Please tell me you can hear me." Zack tried calling out to Aerith.

Much to his disappointment, Aerith just softly smiled and scratched behind Zack's ear. "You're an adorable little thing aren't you? You remind me of someone very precious to me, you even have his name."

_'No way! You can't hear me Aerith? B-but I thought...Damn it Gaia, why do you hate me?!'_

Zack gave a puppy-like whine.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Aerith looked concerned.

"He's alright." Rene managed to cover for Zack, since it became obvious that Aerith couldn't hear Zack's voice.

_'I don't get it, why can Rene hear me but Aerith can't? I thought that since they were both Cetra that they could hear me. What's so different about the kid? They both belong to the same race, don't they?'_

Zack questioned himself. It just made no sense. If Aerith couldn't hear him, then there was no way Cloud would either, that made him even more depressed. How could he protect them when he couldn't even communicate with them?

Despite the four trying their best to stay out of Tifa and Cloud's conversation, they overheard the second half of their chat.

"Conero is looking for a bride. Everyday, he gets three girls, chooses one of them, and then...and, well...Anyway, I have to be the girl otherwise I'm out for tonight." Tifa explained though she didn't completely finish what she wanted to say, reminding herself that there was child among them.

"What was she going to say? What does Corneo do with the girl he chooses? Marry her?" Rene whispered, innocently looked to Taylor for answers.

Zack, Aerith and Taylor coughed loudly, Aerith's cheeks went bright red while Taylor tried to hide his face.

"Rene. Please ask me that again in a few years time when you're **old **enough." Taylor sternly replied.

"What? What did I say wrong?" Rene raised his arms in confusion.

"Did the old geezer ever tell you about the birds and the bees?" Zack discreetly asked.

"...What do birds and bees have to do with it?" Rene shook his head at the question.

While Aerith looked confused about why Rene was talking to the puppy, Taylor shot daggers at the small wolf.

"**Zackary**, what the hell?!" Taylor hissed harshly in a quiet voice. He then noticed Aerith was watching all of this and tried to recover his composure. "Sorry, I've been overworked lately so I'm a little tired." He lied fluently.

"Um...It's okay." Aerith sweatdropped before quickly turning to Cloud and Tifa. "Sorry, we accidentally overheard you." She apologised to them.

"I feel so stupid." Taylor felt embarrassed.

"Should I just drop this then?" Rene suggested.

"Yes, that might be for the best. You'll understand when you're a little older anyway." Tayor sighed tiredly. "When this is all over, I'm definitely getting a stiff drink."

"...?" Rene looked puzzled but decided to leave it at that.

"If you know the three girls, there shouldn't be a problem, right?" Aerith reassured Tifa.

"I guess so, but..." Tifa looked concerned for the other girl, she would be put directly into danger if she actually went through with this.

"We have two here, right? Me and Cloud." Aerith continued.

"Aerith no! I can't let you get involved!" Both Zack and Cloud quickly shot out. It freaked Zack a little that Cloud said the same thing he would say.

"Oh? So it's alright for Tifa to be in danger?" Aerith argued hotly.

"No, I don't want Tifa in danger eit-" Cloud was about to argue back until Tifa raised her hand to him to stop him mid-sentence.

"Aerith, is it alright?" Tifa wanted to make sure if this is what Aerith wanted to do.

"I grew up in the slums, I'm used to danger. The question is do you trust me?" Aerith mentioned off-handedly as if danger happened to her all the time.

"Yes, I do. Thank you, Miss Aerith." Tifa smiled warmly.

"Heh heh, just call me Aerith. Miss makes me sound like a stranger." She smiled back.

"Hey ladies~" The clerk they saw at the counter.

"It's time ladies, the don is waiting. Oh, and I talked with the boss about you two. He says he's not interested in your little 'prize', and kindly requested you to leave. That is all. Now, come along ladies." The clerk informed them.

Cloud, Tifa and Aerith looked to the other group, wondering what they plan to do now.

"Don't worry about us. We'll think of something. Our main goal was to find both you and Cloud. We didn't come this far to get kicked out now." Rene reassured them, mostly looking at Aerith.

"Couldn't of said it better than myself, kid." Zack agreed full-heartedly, letting our a cheerful bark. There was no way he was leaving Aerith and Cloud's side now, not when he's found them both.

As the three went upstairs, the clerk turned to the two bodyguards. "You make sure those two con artists get kicked out by the time I get back." He warned them as he guided the three.

The two guards came down and gave them cruel grins. "Don't make this harder than it needs to, unless you want some broken bones on your way out."

"Sorry, you ogres. We have no interest in leaving." Taylor made a snide remark before pulling out his two pistol guns quicker than a blink of an eye. "Now, still want to throw us out? I warn you, I won't show you any mercy." Taylor glared dangerously, aiming the two weapons at them.

"Ta-Taylor...?" Rene felt a little scared, this was the first time he had seen this side of the young mechanic he had known for a whole year and a half now.

"You really think a weak little whelp like you can beat us?" One of the guards gloated.

"You should never judge people on appearances, that kind of attitude will get you killed." Taylor warned.

"Enough of this! Grab him!" The other guard spat and charged at him. Taylor swiftly dodged both of them, he then fired one of his guns at the floor just below the feet of two brutes, it looked like a sleep spell from a 'sleep' materia, making them fall head-first to the floor unconscious.

"Whoa...For a minute, I thought you were going to kill them." Rene felt a wave of relief wash over him, but he was still quite impressed.

"They were nice moves though. He knocked them out so efficiently, was that materia he just used?" Zack whistled.

"Sorry if I scared you, Rene. I never kill unless my life or yours is endangered. I just get a kick out of scaring them a bit." Taylor apologised for his sudden change of character.

"But, if you weren't going to shoot them, what did you fire at them just now?" Rene looked at the pistols as he asked the question.

"I put them to sleep with a sleep spell directly from its materia source within the gun. It's something I came up with a long time ago in Shinra. I found that by playing around with the blue prints of a gun design, I could implant a barrel slot within the gun that could extract power from any materia that is inserted into the barrel, so a person like me, who has no skill in materia, can cast the spell from the materia without needing the necessary experience and focus like most people do." Taylor explained excitedly before putting the pistols back into their holders on his belt.

"So...it's cheating?" Rene plainly stated.

"I wouldn't call it cheating. I prefer the term 'energy effciency'." Taylor corrected. "Your grandfather was the one who gave me these pistols, I just upgraded them with my idea. I wanted to learn how to defend myself but I had no previous combat experience, so I basically self-taught myself." Taylor then added.

"Oh, I still thought you looked pretty cool just now, a little scary, but cool." Rene commented.

"Flattery gets you nowhere." Taylor teased playfully.

"Well, since Taylor knocked them out with a sleep spell. Let's get the hell out of here and help Cloud, Aerith and Tifa." Zack started going up the stairs.

"Zack's right, now's our chance to find them, after all, those guys are the reason we're here in the first place." Rene nodded.

"Right, we better move then, before someone like that clerk comes back to find his two guards sleeping on the job." Taylor agreed before cracking a light joke.

"That was bad." Zack shook his head. The three left the torture room in search of people that they had come here for.

* * *

On their way to the middle room on the upper floor, they met up with Aerith and Tifa who changed back to their original clothing.

"Oh, it's you two." Taylor was the first to acknowledge them.

"So you guys didn't get kicked out then?" Tifa gave a small smirk.

"Nah, nothing that a little sleep spell can't handle." Taylor countered back.

"Have you guys seen Cloud?" Aerith asked with concern.

"Why, where is he?" Rene asked, before they heard a loud yell coming from within the room they were just standing outside of.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Zack gaped in horror.

"Seriously? The Don chose Cloud?" Taylor's expression was priceless.

"Yeeeaaahhh...I think I may have went a little overboard when disguising him. I didn't realize how well Cloud passed off as a girl until Conero actually decided on him." Aerith sweatdropped.

_'Wow, Aerith...just...Wow...' _Zack shook his head in awe.

"Shouldn't we be helping him?" Rene brought them all out of their shock.

"Ah...yeah, you're right!" Zack snapped out his daze and charged in first, followed by the others. When they arrived, they saw Cloud (who had removed his disguise and was back in his normal clothes) was busy nearly strangling the tubby bald man who was Don Conero. Zack noted that Cloud really hasn't aged a day, he still looked very similar to a teenager even though he was twenty-one already, he knew that it was the high amounts of Mako and Jenova cells that have been pumped into Cloud that caused this. Damn that sick sadist, Hojo.

"Cloud, wait! Let's interrogate him first, don't kill him before we can get answers!" Tifa managed pull him off of the Don.

"...Whatever happened in this manor, stays in this manor, got it?" Cloud had a calm voice, but it was clear that he was struggling to control his anger.

"Yes, don't worry. We won't tell anyone about your cross-dressing experience, I doubt anyone would believe me anyway." Taylor rolled his eyes.

"Did Conero do something to you?" Rene asked.

"Other than feeling a little violated and traumatized, no." Cloud gave off light sarcasm.

"Heh heh...Poor Cloud..." Zack laughed nervously.

"I cannot believe that I was deceived by this-! This terrorist!"

'Wait...Cloud? A terrorist? Geez buddy, what have you been doing since I was dead, huh?'

Zack became puzzled by that statement from Corneo.

"Shut up, we're asking the questions now." Tifa spat at Corneo, simply punching one first into her open hand, to give a threatening look. "What did your assistants find out? Talk! If you don't tell us..." She started, but Cloud added, putting one foot on the bed, one hand on the hilt of the Buster sword ready. "I'll chop them off."

"No! Not that! I'll talk! I'll tell you everything!" Don Corneo squeaked.

"So...talk." Tifa crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for an answer.

"You might want to do what they say, I don't think they're kidding." Taylor warned.

"I made them find out where the man with the gun arm is hiding out. But that was because I was ordered to." Corneo was practically shivering at the sight of the 'terrorists' as he called them.

"Ordered by who?" Tifa pressed.

"No-! If I told you that, they would kill me!" Corneo shook his head frantically.

"They?" Rene repeated, as he picked up Zack so he was high enough to see what was going on.

"No excuses, tell us who ordered you!" Tifa barked loudly.

"If you don't tell us, I'll...rip them off." Aerith tried her own attempt at threatening.

"...Not the most intimidating of people, are you Aerith?" Zack sighed.

It seemed to have done the trick though, although, this was Corneo so it wasn't much of a challenge. "Waahhhhh! It was Heidegger of Shinra!"

"Heidegger?!" Taylor gasped.

"Is that that-" Rene started to say before Tifa interrupted him.

"Did you say Shinra!? What are they up to? Talk! If you don't talk right now, I'll smash them!" Tifa threatened in such a dangerous tone that it actually felt like she meant it.

"Y-you're serious...aren't you?" Corneo gulped before continuing, "I'm not fooling around either, you know. Shinra's trying to crush a small rebel group called Avalanche, and wanted to infiltrate their hideout. And they're really going to crush them...**_literally_**."

"Wait...What did he mean by that? I didn't like that the sound of that." Zack asked.

"I didn't either...Something...something horrible is going to happen...I don't know why, but I can feel it." Rene shook his head and tightened his hold on Zack.

"Rene?" Zack looked up in worry for the young child.

"How do they plan to 'crush' them?" Taylor demanded.

"B-by breaking the support holding up the plate above them." Corneo answered with a stutter.

"Break the support?!" Tifa's eyes widened in horror at the thought.

"If that happens though...Not only those the slums below it, but those on the upper plate are going to be killed too! Are they out of their minds?!" Taylor felt like punching something, anything, how could Shinra be so thoughtless?

"You know what's going to happen? The plate will go 'ping' and everything's gonna go 'boom'! I heard their hideout is in Sector 7, good thing it's not here in Sector 6." Corneo added.

"They're going to wipe out the Sector 7 slums!" Tifa took a step back in shock.

"Not to mention everyone in Sector 7 above it, I can't believe this. This is going too far!" Taylor added with venom.

"Cloud, will you come with me to Sector 7?" Tifa turned to Cloud.

Cloud answered with a nod. "Of course, Tifa."

"I'll go too! I can't stand by and let Shinra do this." Aerith declared.

"Make that three more, you're going to need help to warn everyone in the slums. There's not much we can do for the upper plate, but we can help those that we can reach." Taylor spoke out.

"I'll help too, there's no way I could go back home. I would never forgive myself." Rene spoke out almost immediately after Taylor.

Zack, well, he would have gone regardless of what Taylor thought but he was glad that they decided to stick around.

"If you are coming, stay close, alright. It's going to get very dangerous once we're there. Remember, this is Shinra, don't trust them." Taylor warned Rene.

"Right." Rene nodded.

Just as the group was about to leave, Don Corneo stopped them just when they walked over an unusual looking carpet. "Just a second!"

"There's something about this carpet I don't like..." Zack glared at the floor skeptically, especially since Corneo told them stop just when they stood on it.

"Shut up!" Cloud snapped.

"Yeah! You tell him, Cloud!" Zack cheered him on.

"No wait, it'll only take a second. How do you think scum like me feels when they babble on about the truth?" He quizzed them.

"What kind of ridiculous question is that? We haven't got time for this!" Taylor scoffed.

"They're sure they'll win?" Cloud challenged.

"Whoo-hoo~ Right! Now for your reward!" Don Corneo's smile turned sinister and tugged on a cleverly disguised lever.

The floor below them disappeared, revealing a dark void underneath them. "I knew this floor was suspiciouuussss!" Zack cursed as Gravity turned against them and pulled them down into the darkness below, their screams echoed as their fell into the abyss.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

Alright! Yay! Zack has finally reunited with Aerith and Cloud again. Although it seems that they have no idea at all that Zack is among them again. And shockingly enough, Aerith can't hear Zack yet Rene can.

But now Sector 7 is threatened to be destroyed completely should the plate support break. Can our heroes prevent this disaster? Or is it enviable?

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next installment.

I had thought about doing some side story oneshots to be a companion piece to this fan fic, but that's still up in the air yet.

I also learned a fun fact about the meaning behind Rene's name. Apparently, Rene is the french version of Renatus (which in latin means 'Born again'). After learning this little interesting fact, I've decided to alter one of the plot twists I had intended to use in this fan fic. So look forward it. =D

Anyways, as always, please read and review, until next chapter, may the Moogle be with you and happy reading =3

Moogle Empress out!

Moogle: Kupo!


	5. Chapter 5: Ghosts

**Chapter 5: Ghosts**

* * *

On the highest floor of Shinra HQ, a debate between the President and two heads of different departments was being debated.

"How's the preparations coming?" Shinra turned his head to Heidegger without even moving an inch from his plush leather chair.

"Gya ha ha! Smoothly, very smoothly, I've assigned the Turks to this." Heidegger reported with an obnoxious laugh.

"President! Are we really going to do this? To destroy a group with only a few members...with the entire plate of Sector 7?" Reeve tried to reason with the President.

"What's the problem Reeve? Want out?" Shinra inquired, although there was no sincerity within his words. He stood up and made his way around the large metallic office desk, meanwhile Reeve continued on.

"No...but as Head of the Urban Development Department, I have been involved in the building and running of Midgar. That's why..." Reeve explained his reasons before it trailed off when ran out of words to say.

"Reeve, put a bandage on that bleeding heart of yours. You really should flush those personal problems of yours in the morning." Heidegger sneered.

"The mayor's against this anyway..." Reeve argued.

"Mayor?" Heidegger spat at the very title. "He sits in this building all day feeding his face! You still call that a Mayor?" He then turned to the president and saluted, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some rebel rats to exterminate."

He turned his back and walked away, while Reeve tried to stop him from leaving, the president just simply placed one hand over Reeve's shoulder. "You're tired. Why don't you take a couple of days off and go somewhere? Besides, don't you want to spend more time with your little bra-I mean- that **sweet **little girl of yours, what's her name, Nani? Nino?"

"Her name is Nena, President." Reeve carefully corrected without causing insult.

"Right, her, I'm sure she can use your undivided attention. Also, keep her away from the lab floor, Hojo informed me she tried to free that red beast he had locked up. She then went raving about some horrible demonic monster lurking in the labs, saying it was pure evil. You really should keep that girl of yours on a leash."

Inwardly, Reeve felt like punching the President for insulting his beloved daughter like that. Even he always knew she is unlike most girls her age, she was always so withdrawn and anti-social. But when she was with him or his mother Ruvie, she showered them with all the love a child could give. To Reeve, Nena was more precious than anything, but he knew not to invoke the president's wrath. He just didn't say anything and walked away, leaving the office.

The president looked out from the large pained glass windows, a cruel silent smile crept upon his lips. "We'll destroy Sector 7 and report that Avalanche did it. Then we'll send a rescue operation care of Shinra. Heh heh, this is perfect..."

Little did he know that hiding from sight, was a twelve-year old girl with pale iliac shoulder length hair, holding a doll that looked like a black and white cat with brown boots, white gloves, a red cape and a crown on top.

* * *

**"So, Gaia's champion, at last we meet."**

A distinctly male voice echoed in the depths of Zack's consciousness.

_"Uhhh...wait, what? Where am I? Who are you?"_

Zack had a strong case of déjà vu when he said that.

**"We are in the subconscious of your mind. You and your friends were knocked out after you fell from that hidden trap."**

_"I can't see you, where are you?" _Zack questioned.

**"I already am in front of you. You just need to open your eyes."**

_"Huh?"_

Zack obeyed and realized that he had his eyes closed throughout the conversation. Once they were fully opened, another surprise for him was that he was not in his wolf puppy form. _"Hey...I'm human again? I'm human again!" _Zack quickly checked over his entire human body before jumping with joy.

**"I am sorry, you are only in human form within your subconscious. You are still a wolf pup in the real world."**

Zack looked up to see who the owner of the voice was finally, only to be both amazed and astonished.

The owner of the voice was a man around Zack's age, though he had a lean build similar to Cloud's and light mocha skin. The young man had reddish-brown eyes and forest dark green hair flowed down almost to his feet, but it was tied in a very loose ponytail with what looked like fern leaves. In fact, what Zack thought were meant to be ears were leaf-like and angled downwards. He wore an ancient sagely robe of some kind that were in various shades of greens and browns. He also had sandals as his shoes that looked like they were made out of vines.

_"Oh...that's disappointing."_

**"So, you are one of the two champions that Gaia has chosen to help us, I am very happy to finally meet you. I wish I could say the same for your friend, I tried to reach him, but the Jenova cells within him prevent me from speaking with him." **The young man smiled but it faded when he mentioned his failed attempts to speak with Cloud.

_"Errr...same here? Anyway, I have Jenova cells too though, don't I? So wouldn't this be impossible too?"_

**"Technically, you don't. Your original body has been lost, remember?"**

_"Oh yeeeaah. So since I'm not using my original body, I don't have Mako or Jenova cells in me anymore. Great, so I'm back to square one..."_

**"Humans can overcome their weaknesses on their own without the need of mako, it just takes much longer. Besides, nothing good can come from using Jenova cells and Mako, you of all people should understand this."**

_"True, you do have a point there. Who are you anyway? You look really...ancient in that outfit._" Zack scratched the back of his head.

**"Oh, of course! My name is Yggdrasil. Like Jenova, I had also come from the far reaches of space, from a world similar to Gaia, yet different. Unlike Jenova, I never intended to bring harm to this planet."**

_"So, you're an alien like Jenova, but you aren't into the whole 'killing the planet' thing like she is?" _Zack summarized.

**"Exactly. Jenova is what you call a 'Planet killer', like a parasite, she finds a planet and then slowly sucks away its lifeforce, until the planet is nothing more than an empty husk. She then moves on to the next planet and repeats the cycle. I'm afraid though, the reason Jenova found this planet in the first place was due to my foolishness."**

_"What...do you mean?"_

**"I...cannot explain this to you now, the story is too complex for you to understand. Maybe when you understand the world's history more, then it'll be easier to explain."**

_"I think I understand enough."_ Zack countered.

**"No, I'm afraid the problem is not so black and white as you think. All I can tell you is that Jenova is after more than just Gaia's life this time, she wants mine too."**

_"Your life? But why?"_ Zack became confused.

**"It is because I have something that she desires, but she cannot take it by force. It is very likely that her 'son', Sephiroth, will try to take this power for his own too."**

_"Sephiroth?! Is he really still alive?"_

**"I am not sure, just like Gaia, I do not know just what this looming threat is, it could be either one. All I know, is that it lusts for the death of this planet and for the power that is hidden within me. And now, I fear I've dragged the poor child into this dangerous game as well."**

_"Child? You mean Rene? What does he have to do all this? Well, I know he's an Ancient like Aerith and apparently can hear me when she can't. Plus he can use magic without needing Materia. That I figured out all my own. What are you guys not telling me?"_ Zack frowned.

**"...It's true that Rene has the blood of the Cetra within him, but there is more to it than just that. As you are already aware, Rene is the only one who can hear you, correct? That is due to him being a little different from normal Cetra. You see, he is..."**

_"He is...? C'mon, don't leave me in suspense here."_ Zack pressed for Yggdrasil to finish what he was saying.

**"They're beginning to awaken. I'm sorry, I have to leave. I can only speak with you when Rene's conscience is asleep. Please take care...and watch over him for me. I don't want him or anyone else on this planet to suffer for my mistakes." **Yggdrasil told him has his body began to fade away until he disappeared completely.

_"Come back here, what do you mean by 'mistakes?' What were you going to say? What's **really **going on here?!" _Zack shouted into the darkness, suddenly gravity turned on and dragged him down further into the void.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Zack jumped up in shock when his consciousness returned him to reality. He looked down at the murky water below him to reflect his wolf pup form. "Ugh...that was one trippy dream." He looked around to see that he, Aerith, Cloud, Rene, Taylor and Tifa were in a sewer passageway.

"Oh Gaia, this place reeks! If I ever see that fat lard again, I'll make him regret the day he was born." Zack wrinkled his nose in disgust as the smell of the sewers was extremely pungent.

"Owww...my head..." Rene groaned in pain.

"Rene! You okay there, buddy?" Zack rushed over to his side to check on him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I think the worst I'll get is a bump on my head." Rene smiled to Zack as he gently rubbed on the part of his head that still felt sore. "Oh my Gaia! This place stinks!" The scent of the sewers finally reached Rene's sense of smell and covered his nose with his hands.

"Tell me about it, I have heighten smell due to being a wolf so it smells even worse for me." Zack complained.

"Never mind that, we got more important things to worry about." Rene shook his head.

"Yeah, you go wake Taylor and Tifa, I'll help out Cloud and Aerith." Zack nodded in agreement.

As Rene went over to where Taylor and Tifa had landed, Zack rushed over to the nearest one to him, which was Cloud, and nudged his nose against Cloud's head. "C'mon, Chocobo-head, you and I went though a lot to get this far." Zack tried to speak to him, even though he knew by now it was hopeless.

After a few more nudges with his wet nose, Cloud finally began to stir and finally open his eyes. "Oh, its you. Thanks, though you could have laid off using your wet nose on me."

"Pffft, you're welcome, princess." Zack playfully teased before hoping over to where Aerith was and gently licking her cheek with his tongue. _'Wow, I've really sunk low, I really am acting like a puppy now.' _Zack mentally cringed at his dog-like actions.

"Uhhh...That was unexpected. Thank you, Zack." Aerith finally came around as well, she gently smiled at Zack and gave a thankful scratch behind his ears before she got up.

"Is everyone else alright?" Cloud turned to Tifa and the two strangers who apparently has joined their little group.

"I've had worse." Taylor answered as he got up, fixing his glasses back in place.

"At least the worst is over for now." Tifa was quick to recover and rolled her arms backwards once to get them ready in case of a fight.

They heard a low growl echoing from the tunnel in front of them.

"Maybe not." Tifa mentally slapped herself for jinxing it.

"That...didn't sound like water." Taylor stated as he pulled out the two pistols from his belt.

With another growl, a hideous blue skinned monster, with horns, a disfigured face and a long tail with grotesque spikes on the ends. It towered over them like a giant, it looked hungry at them.

"Whoa...That thing is huge!" Zack jumped back in surprise.

"I guess Corneo really was into exotic pets after all. Though I have to question his taste in pets." Taylor prepared the materia set that he was going to use by inserting the materia into the barrel slot that he created for this purpose.

"Well, looks like we're going have to fight our way out." Cloud brought out the Buster sword as soon as he said this.

With this, the group brought out their weapons, ready for the fight. This was the first time Zack would be fighting in this body, so he was unsure how useful he would be. _'Guess I'll just have experiment and see what I can do.'_

The first attack was done by the monster, creating a tsunami within the sewers itself, the attack caused the group to be lifted off their feet and consumed by water for a few moments before the water receded back to normal levels.

"Oh, it's on now, you overgrown freak of nature." Taylor became ticked after gasping for air from being suddenly dunked in water like that.

"Ewww, I think I swallowed some of the water." Zack felt his stomach flip.

"Never mind that, worry about the monster." Rene brought Zack back out of his distraction.

"You're gonna regret doing that." Zack growled at the giant monster, releasing his claws out in the open, he then charged at the monster head on, doing the only thing he can do, he sank his fangs the overgrown hand of the monster and pierced its skin with his claws. The monster shrieked at the pain, trying to shake Zack off its hand.

Tifa used this distraction to use one of her special moves, Beat rush. Cloud also followed with a special move of his own, Cross Slash. The combination of these two attacks managed to cause some heavy damage to the creature.

"If my memory serves me correctly, this is an Aps. It's a water elemental monster, so...this materia should do the trick." Taylor analyzed the situation, then twisted the barrel a few times before it aligned with the thunder materia. "When I give the word, Rene, you cast a thunder spell too, doesn't matter which level."

"Got it," Rene nodded, he started to focus his energy into the thunder spell in he pictured in his mind. The spell would have taken longer if he was casting 'Thundara' but a simple thunder should do the trick for now. Soon, statics of electricity were beginning to take form in Rene's hands.

_'...?! Wait, how is he doing that? Isn't that impossible without materia?' _Aerith thought to herself.

Once Taylor had a good aim, he placed a finger on the trigger of his gun. "Now!" Taylor pulled the trigger and Rene fired his thunder spell in perfect timing when Taylor gave the word. The two thunder spells seemed to have formed together, creating what looked like a thundara spell than a normal spell.

"Zack! Move out of the way!" Rene called out. Zack turned in the direction of Rene's voice to see the spell making its way towards Aps. Zack released his hold on the monster and dropped down, just before the spell made contact with Aps, making it roar in pain as the statics of lightning snaked through his entire body.

Zack managed to get away, but not without getting some zap from the joint thunder spell.

Aerith casted a cure spell from the cure materia she had on her Zack, the soothing energy helped to ease away the lightning burns. She then used the fire materia she had to cast a fire spell on Aps on its injured body.

"Alright, one more shot should do it." Cloud, who also had thunder materia, he casted the final blow, the thunder spell caused the giant monster to fall to the floor in an ungraceful heap, with its blue blood, mixing with the sewer water below. After waiting a minute or so to see if Aps was still alive, the group put their weapons away, seeing that victory was theirs.

"I wished I could have used Grandpa's tonfas." Rene glumly noted that he never had the chance to use the weapons he was so fond of.

"Don't worry, you'll get more chances to use them. I doubt they would have done much against a monster that huge anyway." Zack cheered him up.

"Hopefully, there won't be another one like that wandering around in here." Cloud said to everyone present.

"It's too late...Barret...Marlene...Everyone in the Slums..." Tifa feared for the worst, not knowing how much time had passed since they had awakened and fought that huge monster.

"Don't give up, never give up hope. It's not easy to destroy the pillar, right?" Aerith tried to reassure her.

"Yeah...You're right! We still have time." Tifa looked hopeful at Aerith, becoming more emboldened by Aerith's optimism.

"Let's hurry to Sector 7." Cloud motioned his head to the small ladder that would lead them to the nearest exit.

"Don't need to tell me twice, um, Rene, think you can carry me? I don't know if I can climb a ladder myself with...these little paws." Zack turned to the red-head, illustrating his point by showing how small and short his puppy legs were.

"Sure," Rene chucked to himself, before picking Zack up. "Just remember that I'm not going to carry you everywhere." He then added playfully.

"I won't make any promises. It's actually quite nice getting free rides like this." Zack countered back.

The group hurried their way through the sewers, going through corridors and more passageways until they finally came to an area where a manhole was just above them.

* * *

Pulling the manhole off, they found themselves in a rather haunting and foreboding place, it almost looked like a graveyard, but instead of tombstones and crosses littering the place, it was trains, old abandoned trains that have been left to rust. Once the six people managed to reach the surface, they took in the air greedily. It wasn't fresher, but it was something they could deal with better than the stale air from the sewers.

"Aerith, I got you mixed up in all this. I'm sorry." Cloud apologised, feeling guilty for dragging Aerith so far from her home and getting into so much danger.

Aerith simply shook her head. "Don't tell me to go home."

Tifa scanned the area to find a way across this place and so did Taylor. "Let's see, if we go through the trains that are lit up, we should be able to get out of here."

"It looks like this area could have some monsters lurking by, so be on your guard." Taylor also added.

"Will we see any ghosts?" Rene questioned.

"Rene...there's no such thing as ghosts. Don't tell me you still believe that nonsense?" Taylor shook his head.

"Well I think they are, sometimes...you know what, forget it. You'll only just make fun of me." Rene huffed in annoyance and looked away from the young mechanic.

"Anyway, let's get moving then. We got a Sector to save." Taylor decided to let it drop for now and turned to the others.

As they began their trek through the mist-filled graveyard of trains, Aerith then said something very unusual to Rene.

"Is it alright if I can hold your puppy for a while, please?" Aerith requested kindly.

"Sure, I think he'll like that." Rene had a mischievous glint in his eyes and offered him to Aerith to hold.

"Wait no! Rene!" Zack panicked.

"Be nice with her now, Zack. And no funny stuff~" Rene cackled.

"Oh, he did not just go there." Zack gave a look of annoyance at the twelve year old. "Kids...can't live with them, can't live without them." Zack sighed as he gave into his fate. He wasn't going to lie, being so close to Aerith like this without being considered a pervert was a nice thing. It felt a little awkward though, he so badly wanted to speak with her, but Aerith couldn't hear him. He was still confused about that. That ghostly dude that showed up while he was unconscious, Yggdrasil, he didn't know who he was exactly, but he gave off the same calming aura as Gaia, so at least he wasn't pure evil incarnate like Jenova was.

He mentioned Rene was a little different from other Cetra, what did he mean by that? Was there two different kinds of Cetra? Nah, that was ridiculous.

"What are you thinking about, Zack?" Aerith asked.

"Huh?" Zack looked surprised, was she really talking to him?

"I'm sorry...I don't know why I said that, but you feel so familiar somehow. As if...I met you somewhere before. Its something about your eyes, they're so blue and gentle, they make me think about the Zack that I know. I really miss him."

That made Zack feel even worse, if only he could tell her that it was him and he was with her right now. He wished he could tell Cloud too, after all, they had gotten very close during the brief moments they shared in the past when they both still worked at Shinra. Of course, Zack was 1st class while Cloud was a hopeful bright-eyed cadet who dreamed of joining the ranks of Soldier.

"You know, just between you and me, Zack. Its only just a hunch I have, but...I think Rene could be a Cetra like me, but, there's something different about him. I've seen that you can talk to him and he can understand you. That's something that not even I can do, I wonder why?" Aerith whispered secretly to me, without speaking too loud to get Rene's attention.

_'So she figured it out! Ah well, I guess she would have found out eventually.' _Zack was impressed with Aerith's observation skills, she always could see things that no one else would pick out.

"I'll give you back to Rene now. After all, he is your owner~ Remember, its our little secret, okay?" Aerith smiled sweetly after giving one last hug.

"Well that's not **technically **true, Aer. Anyway, I don't think he's even aware that he is one, despite all the obvious hints the planet is giving him." Zack rolled his eyes, he knew she didn't understand him but he couldn't help but pretend that she could.

"Here you go, Rene. Please take good care of him, he's a very special puppy." Aerith handed Zack back over to the young red-head.

"Thank you." Rene thanked. "Miss Aerith...Do you feel that there's still ghosts that linger in the world?" Rene asked Aerith quietly.

"Huh? Ghosts? Hmmm...Yes, I think so. Why do you ask?" Aerith honestly answered.

"Well...promise you won't make fun of me?" Rene shifted from one foot to another.

Aerith smiled at this and nodded. "Don't worry, I'm not like your friend, Taylor."

"Don't get me wrong, Taylor's a great guy. It's just he's so logical and rational about things that it makes it hard to talk with him about it, especially since he doesn't believe in ghosts. Its just...well, I don't see them, but I can hear voices in my head, it's a weird sensation to feel. When I started hearing them, it was just muffles and mumbling, as I got older, they got more clearer. I always thought that maybe the voices were actually ghosts of people who had passed on, wanting to send their last message to someone before they returned to the Lifestream completely, either that, or I really am going insane." Rene explained in a thoughtful manner.

"My...aren't you very insightful? Where did you learn about the Lifestream?" Aerith's eyes widened in surprise. So her hunch was right all along...

"My grandpa, he was an archeologist in his youth. He told me about everything he has ever researched in his life, it's so ingrained in my head that you could say I'm walking book about Cetra." Rene blushed sheepishly.

"He sounds like a great man." Aerith gave a sad smile, gently brushing his hair with her hand.

"He was. I wonder if he ever returned to Lifestream? I never heard his voice, so it always worried me."

"I believe that he did return to the Lifestream and he's protecting you in any way he can." Aerith answered sincerely.

"...Maybe you're right. Thanks. You're so much easier to talk to about things like this than with Taylor. That's probably because he's a nerd though." Rene grinned.

"**Who **is a nerd?" Taylor heard this and slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! That hurts!" Rene brought both of his hands to his new injury.

"What were you two talking about anyway? We're already at the other-side of the train graveyard."

"Already? Wow, then its true. Time really does fly when you have fun." Aerith smiled sheepishly.

"...You're strange, but in a good way." Taylor shook his head with a warm smile on his face. "Now then, let's catch up with Cloud and Miss Tifa, they had just gone on ahead of us and are waiting for us right now."

"Oh, sorry. We must have gotten really deep into our conversation, we didn't even notice how fast we gotten here." Rene apologised.

"Don't worry about it. It's nice to see you talking so freely with others besides me, minus the mutt of course." Taylor playfully ruffled with Rene's hair.

"Mutt?! Why you-!" Zack yelled. Rene made that as his cue to head to where the Sector 7 train station was, still carrying Zack with him who was still ranting and cursing Taylor in many colourful words.

Taylor turned to Aerith. "Thanks for talking with him about that whole ghost thing. I always wondered why he kept thinking that ghosts exists. He does have a point though, I am the wrong person to talk to about spiritual things like that. I was raised around machines and science, so its hard for me to accept anything else."

"I understand, so how much did you hear?" Aerith said with a tone of understanding and sincerity.

"About around the time he was talking about his Grandfather. I knew that his death really affected him, I just didn't realize how much. I've only known his Grandfather for a year before he passed on. I could tell in his eyes that he had a strong hatred for anything Shinra, but he still let me stay with him and Rene, he even told me things about the Cetra too, especially about the technology they left behind. I even managed to actually get some of those old things working again."

"I would like to believe that ghosts exist too...because if that true, then perhaps...my boyfriend is watching over me too. That would give me so much courage to face anything." Aerith brought both of her hands together in a prayer-like stance.

_'If only you knew that Zack was actually the wolf pup you held very close to your chest.'_

Taylor thought to himself. "So, shall we join the others, Miss Aerith?"

"Yes, and just Aerith is fine, really. 'Miss' makes me sound like a stranger." Aerith agreed and followed Taylor out to rejoin the others at Sector 7's train station.

* * *

Once reunited with the others, they hurried from Sector 7's station to the slums itself. Just as they were passing by where the plate pillar, they heard gunfires and noises coming from it, they even saw a small gathering of people who were both confused and amazed but what was happening.

"We made it, the pillar's still standing!" Tifa's expression turned hopeful.

Cloud however, looked up and noticed something strange. "Wait! You hear something...above us?"

"Yeah, Cloud's right, I hear it too!" Zack agreed, his ears flicking at the sounds, he turned his head upwards, along with everyone else present.

They saw that people were fighting on the staircase upwards towards the upper plate. It was Avalanche, fighting off Shinra soldiers! Suddenly one of Avalanche's members, the one known as Wedge was near the end of the highest part of the pillar until a gunshot struck him, it made him cause his footing and was pulled by gravity down to the ground, landing painfully just outside the metal gate that barred off the pillar from outsiders. He could have sworn that every bone or at least most of them were broken and even felt his life blood seeping out from his wounds.

"Wedge! You alright?!" Cloud was the first over to him and scanned his eyes over him for injuries.

"...Cloud...You remembered my name." Wedge painfully smiled, happy at the thought someone would remember him instead of just being a weak nobody. He decided to push it aside and get his message across. "Barret's up top...help him...and Cloud...sorry, I wasn't any help..." Wedge managed to finish before the last breath was taken and fell limp completely.

"This is terrible." Taylor cringed, this made him think back to when Kunsel died, a memory that would haunt him forever.

"I'm going up." Cloud stated clearly, he then turned to Aerith, "Please, Aerith, I need you, Taylor, Rene and the pup to go and warn everyone you can. They need to know."

Aerith nodded bravely. "I'll do my best. You guys are coming with me, right?"

"Of course. That's why we came here." Taylor nodded.

"I'll help and so will Zack." Rene also complied with the plan. Zack, though he didn't want to leave Cloud, decided to follow Aerith, after all, those Shinra scum might try to capture her if she was by herself.

"Aerith, do me a favor." Tifa went over to Aerith and looked at her with concern. "I have a bar called 7th heaven in this neighbourhood. There's a little girl named Marlene there."

Aerith seemed to read her mind and simply gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll put her somewhere safe."

Without a doubt in her mind, Tifa turned to the people who were watching the battle. "It's dangerous here! Everyone get away from the pillar, quickly! Everyone get out of Sector 7!" Tifa warned everyone present, which caused them to panic and flee.

"Alright, that's our cue." Taylor told Aerith. As Cloud and Tifa made their way to the top of the pillar, Zack, Rene, Taylor and Aerith rushed to the residential area of Sector 7 and sounded the alarm of the danger that was coming.

* * *

Chapter five done. Now comes chapter six, I'm going to look forward to this chapter. =D

As I mentioned in chapter three, the canon character in Cloud's team who would get an OC-related character whom I had revealed in the beginning part of this chapter was Reeve. =P

I wonder how many of you guessed right? XD

Anyway, please read and review and until next chapter, happy reading, Moogle Empress out!

Moogle: Kupo!


	6. Chapter 6: Tseng Of The Turks

Hey guys! Happy belated new year. XD

It's been a busy month, but I finally got this chapter up. It had been done for a while, but it just took me a while to get around to spell-checking everything.

Don't worry, this story hasn't died. It's chapters might be a bit slower though, but they will be uploaded eventually. =D

So here we go, Chapter 6! ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tseng Of The Turks**

* * *

The sounds of gunfire and frightened cries echoed through the entire sector as people began to fled Sector 7 slums' residential area to the nearest gate which was Sector 6. Zack, Aerith, Rene and Taylor had ran around non-stop to warn everyone about the impending danger. Needless to say, it was like pandemonium in the streets.

"Do you think that's everyone?" Taylor just checked the last house within the area, turning to the others.

"I don't see anyone else in the buildings. I think we warned everyone that we can." Rene shook his head.

"This building here...this must be Seventh Heaven! It's the only place we haven't checked yet. After all, I promised Tifa to get Marlene to somewhere safe." Aerith pointed to the bar.

"Let's find her then, we might be running out of time as we speak." Taylor nodded.

The four entered inside bar, to find it empty, it had been looted bare by looters.

"Tch, looting at a time like this." Taylor shook his head at the sight.

Aerith looked everywhere in the bar for the little girl, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Oh no, I can't find her anyway, you don't think she wandered off outside, do you?" Aerith became worried for Marlene.

"No way, a little kid wouldn't just go outside in this kind of madness. She must be here somewhere." Zack shook his head frantically. He decided to put his canine traits to good use (no matter how humiliating it was) and used his nose to sniff around for any scents that stood out. He smelled something sweet and flowery from underneath the floorboards, following the scent, his nose bumped into what looked like a pinball machine.

"Did you find something, Zack?" Rene noticed this and followed Zack to the pinball machine. "What does this got to do with finding that girl?" Rene fiddled around with the machine, it suddenly sparked to life and lowered down.

"Whoa!"

"Rene!" Aerith and Taylor became alarmed and hurried over to where the pinball machine was before.

"Oooh, so it's really a lift!" Zack clicked.

"So this must be a secret base of some kind?" Rene wondered out loud once the pinball machine lift came to a stop. They both disembarked from the lift to see it move up again.

While waiting for Aerith and Taylor to show up, they looked around the now abandoned small rebel base of Avalanche. They heard some quiet sobs from underneath the table, Rene delicately lifted up the white cloth to reveal a tiny four-year old, clutching a slightly wilted flower that looked very familiar to Zack. "Hey, that's one of Aerith's flowers, I know her flowers from anywhere. Have she met Aerith before?" Zack recognized after a few seconds of staring at the flower.

The girl was now aware of their presence and moved back a bit in fright.

"Wait, it's okay. We're not here to hurt you, we came to help you. Miss Tifa told us you'd be here and she wanted us to get you to somewhere safe. Can you please come out?" Rene tried to reason, but the small girl just shook her head and stayed where she was.

"Maybe Miss Aerith would be better at this. I think she's scared of me." Rene turned to Zack.

"Let me try." Zack offered and went under the table, slowly approaching Marlene to not frighten her any further.

"...Doggy?" Marlene became less tense and crawled a few baby steps forwards, outstretched her hand to see if the puppy would either lick or bite.

Normally Zack wouldn't be caught dead doing this, especially since he still thinks of himself as human regardless of his current form, but considering this was an innocent little girl who only saw a puppy, he'll pretend for her sake. He gave Marlene's hand a friendly lick to let her know he wasn't going to hurt her.

Marlene seemed overjoyed and picked him up to hug him.

"Awww, that's so cute~" Rene teased.

"Shut up. Don't you **dare **tell a soul. I just have a soft spot for kids." Zack grumbled.

"So...Miss Tifa said your name was Marlene, right? It's a very pretty name." Rene tried to ease the girl into trusting him by making friendly talk. It was a skill that his Grandpa taught him as a small child.

"How...do you know Tifa?" Marlene quietly asked.

"We met her in Sector 6, please don't ask where exactly. Anyway, when we arrived back here, she asked us to find you and take you to somewhere safe." Rene answered.

Marlene still looked doubtful, around this time, Aerith and Taylor had arrived.

"Did you find her?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah, she's really scared though." Rene reported.

"Can't say I blame her." Taylor commented as they heard more panicked cries from above them.

"Don't worry, Tifa wanted us to take you somewhere safe, and I know the perfect place."

"You do?" Taylor questioned.

"My home is not far from here, if we go through the Sector 7 gate, we can get to Sector 5 easily from the playground." Aerith nodded.

"Then please tell her already, she's squashing my lungs!" Zack wheezed from Marlene's surprisingly strong grip.

"Uh, Marlene, I think you're suffocating him." Rene pointed to Zack. Marlene, lessen her grip so Zack could take in a few big gasps of air.

"Marlene, I know a place that's full of flowers, similar to the one you have." Aerith told her.

"Really? So you're the flower lady that Cloud got this pretty flower from?" Marlene beamed.

"Indeed I am. And I see Cloud has a hidden soft spot for little kids too~" Aerith smiled sweetly back.

'Why didn't he give the flower to Tifa instead? He could have scored big points with her by doing that. Well, giving the flower to the kid was a nice thing too but-' Zack questioned in his mind until he was brought out of it when Marlene finally decided to crawl out of the table with Zack in tow.

"You promise that we'll go see the flowers?"

"I promise, and I never break my word." Aerith nodded.

"Can they be trusted too?" Marlene looked at the other two.

Rene nodded right away while Taylor simply answered, "I'm actually quite hurt that you think I'm that untrustworthy, but I understand why you're unsure, considering where we are."

Aerith offered her hand to Marlene, who gently took hold of it. "We'll get you there safely," She smiled warmly and gently stroked her hair.

"Okay! Can doggy come too?" Marlene raised up a depressed Zack when he was referred to as 'doggy' yet again.

"Heh heh, yeah. You could say that I own him...kinda. His name is Zack though, and he's a wolf, so he's not exactly a dog." Rene pointed out.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Zack!" Marlene brightly smiled at Zack.

"Aw man...it's so hard to stay mad at such a cute little face." Zack sighed in defeat and stayed limp in the girl's arms.

"Soft spot for children much?" Rene playfully teased.

"Just drop it." Zack sighed hopelessly.

"Okay, let's get out of here, we don't want to prolong our stay here." Taylor told the small group to get their attention back on track.

Once they were back to the 1st floor of the bar, they hurried out of 7th Seven and eventually Sector 7 itself by going through the Sector's gate, which by a miracle, was still usable.

* * *

Out of Sector 7 and into the playground, they followed Aerith's lead who guided them straight to her house on the edge of Sector 5. Taylor and Marlene have never seen this place before and looked amazed by the sight.

"Whoa...Now I'm impressed." Taylor whistled.

"WOW! Look at all the flowers! It's just like you said, Miss Aerith!" Marlene's eyes sparkled at the sight of all the abundant flowers and flowing clean water that helped to keep them nourished and healthy.

"I know, right? I never even realized this place existed and I don't think either Grandpa did either. He would have loved this sight, he always said that healthy flowers and vegetation was the sign of a healthy fertile land." Rene added.

"Huh, your old man was an expert on flowers too?" It was Zack's turn to tease.

"Hey, he was pretty knowledgable on many things, y'know." Rene defended.

"Still...This is very unusual. Midgar is not known for its fertility in the soil. Researchers from Shinra have tried all kinds of methods to somehow increase the level of plant-life so it can be used for agriculture. Yet...this place seems to defy all logic and have no trouble blooming in abundance, how did you manage to do this Miss Aerith?" Taylor turned to the flower girl.

"Heh heh, that's my little secret~" Aerith winked.

"Well, whatever you did, you have an incredible green thumb." Taylor complimented

"And I thought I told you to call me just Aerith." She then added with a slight puff in her cheeks.

"Oh...that's right. Sorry, Mi-I mean Aerith."

"Say, how come Mister Rene can speak wolf with Zack?" Marlene brought up.

"Oh! That! Well, you see-!" Rene jumped back at the question.

"...! Can you really speak wolf then?!" Marlene asked excitedly.

"...Uh...What?" Rene blinked a few times at the small four-year old.

"Wow! You can speak wolf, can't you? That's so cool!" Marlene squealed happily.

"...Um, yeah, let's go with that." Rene laughed sheepishly.

"Heh heh." Zack chuckled evilly.

"Oh shut up, Zack." Rene retorted.

"Let's go inside then, shall we? I'm sure Tifa, Cloud and your Daddy will be here soon." Aerith offered.

"Yay! Daddy told me he was going to kick Shinra's butt good and then come back for me. He knows where to find me, right?"

"Wait...then is her father part of the rebel-" Taylor whispered softly.

"Sure he will! Besides, Miss Tifa and Cloud are with him. They'll know where to find us." Rene nodded.

"Rene's right. Cloud knows where to find this place and I think Tifa will understand where to find you. Plus, I think your daddy is too tough to beaten by Shinra, right?" Aerith agreed.

"Yeah!" Marlene nodded.

"Are you sure its okay to give her false hope like that? It could backfire on you." Taylor warned.

"We can't tell her something like that. She's so young, if I was in her position, I would want to believe in the good than the bad." Rene reasoned.

"...Yes, I suppose you're right. I just hope that they'll be able to either stop the destruction of Sector 7 or at least get out with their lives. We've done all we can for the inhabitants of Sector 7, it's a shame we couldn't warn the people on the upper plate, regardless if they believe in Shinra blindly, even they didn't deserve to die like that." Taylor gave an understanding nod.

Aerith entered inside with Marlene first, then Rene and Taylor following afterwards, what they saw inside shocked them senselessly.

"So nice to see you again, Aerith." Tseng, the leader of the Turks stood in front of them, while holding Elmyra hostage.

"Tseng?!" Zack couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Dude, what the hell are you doing? You never used to be like this!" Zack growled, had he been dead for long that Tseng had changed from a 'okay' Turk to this kind of man?

"Tseng?! What are you doing? Please let go of Mom!" Aerith cried out.

"Honestly, Tseng, taking defenceless women hostage? That's a new low, even for you." Taylor glared.

"Wait...aren't you...? Yes, I know you. You're the young genius mechanic that ran away from Shinra along with your brother who was in Soldier. I am sorry for what happened, I had not intended to let end that way back then."

"Oh yeah? It doesn't change that Kunsel's blood is on the hands of your little minions." Taylor spat.

"At that time, our mission was just to bring you back. Your brother signed his death warrant when he resisted us. Perhaps if you had just stayed in Shinra, his death could have been avoided." Tseng simply stated coldly.

"Why you-!"

"Anyway, be thankful that you are not who I came here for. As much as I would like to delay this mission of mine, unfortunately, the President has given me a ultimatium. So, I recommend you to obey this time, Aerith, and please come back with me to Shinra HQ. I did not want to use these methods but-" Tseng explained but then trailed off when he saw the small girl hiding behind Aerith.

"What?" Aerith glanced at the Turk leader and then back to the little girl.

"That small girl, she is the daughter of the leader of the rebel group, Avalanche, correct? It would be such a shame if something would to befall her." Tseng added.

"What?! Tseng? You can't be serious!" Zack was disgusted by the thought.

"How can you say that with a straight face? You would really hurt a small little girl just to get what you want?" Rene shielded Marlene by going in front of her.

"My, aren't you the brave little knight, however, if it allows me to carry out my mission, then I will take every option given to me. If Miss Aerith here cooperates and returns back to Shinra with me, I will give you my word that neither the girl or the woman will be harmed.

"How did you know she was the daughter of the rebel group's leader?" Taylor demanded.

"I am a Turk. It is expected of us to know everything about our enemy or the mission we are given. I had honestly not expected to run into you here though, perhaps I can ask you to return? I'm sure the Head of Weapon Development department would love to have you back." Tseng offered.

"Like hell I would ever do that!" Taylor retorted harshly.

"I tried." Tseng shrugged. "Now, Aerith, what will it be? I'm afraid I cannot delay this mission any further than I already have." Tseng pressed for Aerith for her answer.

"No, flower lady! Don't listen to him! Daddy said Shinra are evil, they might do bad things to you if you go." Marlene begged.

"She's right, you don't have to do this." Rene agreed with Marlene.

Aerith turned to the two youngest people present and smiled sadly to them as she crouched down. "I'm sorry, but Tseng, if anything, does keep his word. If I go with him, you'll all be safe. I would never be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to you both. I'm sure Tifa and Cloud would feel the same if they were in my place. Don't you worry about me, I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"But-" Marlene's eyes watered.

Zack gritted his teeth, if only he was human right now! He could be able to protect Aerith from Tseng, but in this form, he couldn't do anything without provoking the wrong actions from the Turk. If his experience from the Turks taught him anything, Turks will react fast if someone was attacking them, he could put Elmyra and everyone in danger if he lunged at Tseng right now. He was very tempted though.

Aerith then turned to Zack and Taylor and whispered something very low. "Don't let him find out about Rene." She then turned around and told Tseng, "Alright, I'll go with you. You promise to not harm Marlene, my Mother and my two friends?"

"Indeed. I'd rather not shed blood if possible." He nodded in response.

"Okay, I'll go. If you break your promise Tseng, I'll never forgive you. Ever." Aerith warned him with a serious look on her face.

"Very good," Tseng smirked before releasing Elmyra who ran over to her daughter's side.

"Oh Aerith, you don't have to do this! Please don't..." She begged.

"I'm sorry, Mom. Please don't worry about me, I'll be fine. They won't kill me, I'm too important to them." Aerith gently reassured her before walking over to Tseng.

Unable to control his urge, Zack, out of his protective instinct for Aerith, lunged for Tseng's leg.

"Zack! No!" Rene tried to stop him, Tseng was quick to block the attack with a powerful kick, that thrown Zack across the room and harshly collide with the wall and fall to the floor, unable to move.

"Zack!" Aerith gasped in horror, for some reason, her first instinct was to rush to the wolf pup's side, it was almost as if her heart was trying to tell her just who the wolf really was. Tseng, however, grabbed hold of Aerith's arm to stop her.

"Zack! Are you okay? Zack!" Rene went over to check on Zack, while Taylor shielded both Elmyra and Marlene with his body, just in case Tseng decided to break his 'promise'.

"No...I can't...let...Aerith..." Zack tried to force himself on to his legs, but his collision with the wall and the impact of Tseng's kick had seemed to cause more harm than he had first thought. His legs failed him and fell down again, his body felt broken and bruised all over. He could barely hear the echoes of Rene's and Aerith's voice as they called out his name as his conscious fell back into the void of darkness.

~0o0o0o0o0o~

Whew, finally finished this chapter. This one had been a little hard to do, since I did have to change it a few times since I felt the old drafts felt too unoriginal and cliched. So yeah. =)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please read and review when possible. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. It makes me happy to know that this fan fic has gained interest. n.n

I hope that you continue to read and enjoy the future chapters to come, until the next chapter, happy reading, everyone! Moogle Empress out!

Moogle: Kupo!


	7. Chapter 7: Wire Of Hope

**Chapter 7: Wire Of Hope**

* * *

"Uhhhh...Owww..." When Zack's five senses started to return, he felt bruised, but at least he didn't feel like every part of his body was broken now, when he slowly opened his eyes, he found himself in the guest room of Aerith's house. He also saw the sleeping forms of Rene and Marlene nearby the bed that he had been on.

His ears perked up when he heard the door opened, he saw Taylor stepping in and turning to where Zack was.

"Oh hey, you're finally awake, that'll put Rene and Marlene's minds at ease, they were worried about you." Taylor greeted.

Zack tried to get up but still felt unable to do so. "I wouldn't do that yet. I'm not a doctor, but you had multiple broken bones from that attack, I used some cure magic to help mend the bones, Rene offered to help, but with all the energy he used up today, I felt it was better if he and Marlene got some rest. That little girl also went through a lot today." Taylor explained.

"That explains why I feel bruised all over, I wish I could say thanks but I guess I'll have to wait til Rene wakes up to translate for me." Zack spoke out loud but he knew Taylor couldn't understand him, it was really frustrating not being able to talk with people freely, it makes him miss being human, since he always had been a social person.

"Thankfully, the injuries weren't that serious. You'll be able to walk normal again within a few hours once the bruising fades. Here, something to help the healing process." Taylor brought out a potion from Rene's small side bag and poured it into a bowl for Zack to drink from. "Rene told me, I was allowed to use these if needed. I could use cure magic but I have studied back at Shinra that some people can grow a strong immunity to materia or magic itself, completely nullifying the effects. So I don't want to accidentally make you immune to 'cure' magic if I use it on you constantly." Taylor explained.

"No way...I didn't know stuff like that could happen. Immunity of all magic huh? That must make healing a pain in the ass." Zack joked lightly.

"By the way, Mrs Gainsborough is fine too, she's upset about Aerith being taken away, but that's to be expected. We also checked the news to find out what was going on in Sector 7...I'm afraid...we were too late to do anything. They succeeded in destroying the pillar, I feel so sorry for the people who were still in that sector when the pillar fell..."

"Damn it! I can't believe Shinra actually went through with that! That's going too far!"

"And guess what? Shinra are blaming it on Avalanche, claiming it was a terrorist attack. They had probably planned this from the beginning, damn it." Taylor punched the wall behind him, but not hard enough for it to leave a dent.

"Mmm, Taylor?" Rene stirred, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry Rene, did we wake you?"

"No, I couldn't get to sleep that well, not after hearing about what happened to Sector 7." Rene shook his head.

"I know. Oh, Zack's awake if you want to know." Taylor nodded in understanding.

"Really?" Rene seemed to have cheered up from hearing this and saw Zack who was awake now.

"Zack! You've finally came around! I'm so relieved!" Rene beamed.

"Hey kid, it'll take more than that to take out ol' Zack Fai-ow ow ow! Okay, maybe I'm not entirely better yet. Damn, Tseng sure has a nasty kick." Zack boasted proudly before it was betrayed by the still sore bruising on his body.

"At least you're alright. Is that a potion?" Rene smiled.

"Yeah, I took one from your bag a few moments ago, you don't mind?" Taylor answered.

"Not at all, after all, that's what they're for, right?" Rene placed his hands behind his head in a carefree manner.

Taylor placed the bowl near Zack, "I know this is probably humiliating for you, but it would be a little messy if I tried pouring the bottle in your mouth."

"I'll have to get used to it. Oh, Rene, can you thank Taylor for me?" Zack sighed, then asked Rene to thank Taylor before drinking the contents of the bowl with his canine tongue.

"Heh heh, Zack says thanks." Rene translated for Zack.

"Don't mention it. I'm going to go back and keep watch over Mrs Gainsborough, the least I can do for Miss Aerith. What do they want with her anyway?" Taylor wondered before leaving and going back downstairs.

"Mmmm..." Marlene was now starting to wake up.

"Oh hey, are you okay now?" Rene asked.

"Yeah." Marlene nodded as she sat up properly. She saw that the puppy was now awake and beamed brightly. "Zack! You're okay! That person was mean to pick on a little puppy. Did hurt you?"

"Awww, you're adorable, you know that." Zack smiled at the small girl.

"Zack told me that he's fine, so don't worry." Rene reassured her.

"That's good. I feel bad for the flower lady though, will she be okay? Daddy told me that Shinra do bad things to nice people. She must be really scared." Marlene turned the conversation to Aerith and Shinra.

"I bet she is. She wanted to look strong for us, but I can tell that she's terrified of them. We have to go and help her." Rene agreed.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, kid. But how do we get there? I doubt they are letting any trains down here since the collapse of Sector 7." Zack asked.

"I don't know, we'll have to think of something." Rene tried to think of an answer but couldn't think of one.

They could hear the door being opened from downstairs, Zack and Rene looked at each other and nodded in sync, despite the soreness of his body, the potion that he drank from the bowl helped to ease it greatly, he jumped down from the bed and hurried to the door.

"Marlene, stay up here okay? This might be your daddy." Rene turned to the small four-year old.

"Okay, please let Daddy know I'm okay." Marlene smiled and quickly nodded.

"Of course." Rene easily replied before following Zack back downstairs.

* * *

Once they arrived downstairs, they saw that it was indeed Cloud, Tifa, along with a burly dark-skinned man with a gun-arm grafted to his arm. Could this really be Marlene's father?

"Thank Gaia, at least Cloud and Tifa are still in one piece. Is that big guy with them Marlene's dad?"

"Yeah, I get the feeling he is." Rene nodded.

"I'm glad to see you guys are alright. You don't have to say anything...We already know what happened to Sector 7." Taylor told them.

"We couldn't do anything to stop them." Tifa looked depressed at the thought of all those innocents who died.

"No, you guys did everything you could to stop Shinra. I'm sure of that. We managed to warn a lot of people about the threat, so hopefully they took our warning seriously and left before it collapsed."

"But...they were some who didn't make it out in time." Tifa shook her head, when she thought about Biggs, Wedge and Jesse who died fighting Shinra.

"I'm sorry." Taylor apologised, it was never easy losing a friend or loved one. He knew that better than anyone.

"Don't apologise. I appreciate what you, Aerith and Rene did for the people in Sector 7 Slums, thank you." Tifa smiled sadly.

"Cloud...was it?" Elmyra spoke, gazing at Cloud with a sad expression on her face. "It's about Aerith, isn't it?"

"Sorry...The Shinra have her." Cloud apologised, answering to Elmyra's question instantly.

"I know. They took her from here."

"They were here?" Cloud repeated in surprise.

"Or rather just a Turk, his name was Tseng. He's known as the leader of the Turks. He played us right into his hands by taking Mrs Gainsborough hostage." Taylor explained.

"That's what Aerith wanted. She's always thinking about others before herself, I don't know where she gets that nature from." Elmyra added.

"Why is Shinra after Aerith?" Cloud asked.

"Oh yeah...Cloud doesn't know..." Zack recalled.

"Know what?" Rene questioned.

"Aerith is an Ancient, the sole survivor." Elmyra quietly answered.

"Huh?! She's a Cetra?! No way!" Rene jumped in shock at the news.

"...Who's the little kid?" The gun-armed man seemed to have noticed Rene now.

"That's Rene, Barret." Tifa answered simply.

_'If only you knew you were one of them too.' _Zack sighed hopelessly at Rene.

"But wait...What did did you say? Aren't you her mother?" Barret noted.

"...Not her real mother. Oh...it must have been fifteen years ago..." Elmyra started to explain the entire story behind how she came to find Aerith with her birth mother dying on the train station at Sector 7. How her husband was killed in the Wutian War and she had no child of her own, so she decided to raise Aerith as her own, as her real mother's last words to her was to take Aerith somewhere safe. She told them about how the two bonded, and how Aerith told her they escaped some kind of research laboratory, how she knew her mother returned to the planet and many other things.

"Returned to the planet?" Barret repeated.

"I didn't know what she meant. So I asked if it was a star in the sky, but she said it was the planet." Elmyra shook her head.

"I know about that." Rene nodded. "My grandfather told me about it. He told me that when a living being reaches the end of its life, the soul of that living being returns to the planet from whence it came, after being purified, that soul returns to the planet as a new life. The lifestream had followed this rule for millions of years." Rene explained.

"How...did you learn all that?" Elmyra blinked in surprise.

"Grandpa researched on Cetra and their history his entire life, everything he knew, he passed on to me."

"Yer old man must have been someone from Shinra, anyone who has that much information must work for someone like them." Barret suggested.

"That's not true! Grandpa hated Shinra, it would make no sense why he would be a part of them." Rene defended strongly.

"Where did you get an idea like that? I only knew the man for a year, but, he's not the kind who would work for Shinra, at least not willingly." Taylor frowned at Barret.

"Damn it, fools! I never said that he worked for them willingly. I meant he was probably forced into it. Maybe he was blackmailed or somethin', I dunno!" Barret growled.

"..." Rene stayed silent at that. That couldn't be true, could it?

"Please allow me to continue," Elmyra decided to try to get them back on to explaining Aerith's story.

"Please continue," Tifa nodded.

"A lot happened during our time together, but we were happy. Until one day..." Elmyra continued with her story. She explained how Tseng came here years ago, trying to take Aerith back to Shinra. That was the first time Elmyra heard about the Ancients but Aerith was strongly against it and even tried to lie that she wasn't an Ancient. Eventually Tseng gave up retrieving Aerith at that time, but he would try over and over using the Turks, but Aerith would always slip out of their reach.

"It's amazing how she's avoided Shinra all these years." Cloud was impressed with Aerith's ability to escape from the Turks time and time again.

"Shinra needed her, so I guess they wouldn't harm her." Elmyra added.

"But why now?" Tifa questioned.

"..." Taylor hesitated to say anything before speaking up. "Tseng got here before we did and had Mrs Gainsborough hostage."

"Aerith also brought a little girl here, her name was Marlene, I believe. On the way here, Tseng must have spotted her, I guess she couldn't get away fast enough. He came to this house and held me hostage until they arrived. She agreed to go with Shinra in exchange for both mine and the girl's safety." Elmyra continued.

"So you guys did find her." Cloud turned to Taylor and Rene.

"Of course, we weren't going to leave Sector 7 without her. Although you did hide her almost _too_ well, Zack was able to use his nose to pick up her scent from below the bar." Taylor explained, glancing at Zack for a moment before turning back at Cloud.

"The one time that my canine abilities did come in handy." Zack rolled his eyes.

"..."

"You okay? You're unusually quiet." Zack noticed this and checked with Rene.

"Huh? Oh...yeah. I'm fine." Rene seemed to be lost in thought before he was brought back to his senses by Zack.

"Marlene! Aerith was caught because of Marlene?" Barret was shocked to hear this, he also felt guilty for it. After all, Marlene was his daughter and Aerith was Elmyra's daughter, if Marlene had been captured by Shinra, he would have barged into their HQ and demanded her back.

"I'm sorry...Marlene's my daughter. I'm...really...sorry." Barret bowed his head to Elmyra as he apologised for what had occurred.

"You're her father?! How in the world could you ever leave a child alone like that?! Especially if she was in Sector 7, I've heard what happened on the TV. What were you thinking?! That poor little girl would have died if Aerith and these two brave boys didn't go into Sector 7 to find her for you!" Elmyra erupted at him.

"...Please don't start with that. I think about it all the time. What would happen to Marlene, if I..." Barret trailed off before shaking his head and continuing his reasoning. "But you gotta understand somethin'...I don't got answer. I wanna be with Marlene...but I gotta fight. Cause if I don't, this planet's gonna die. So I'm gonna keep fightin'!" Barret proclaimed, but he then softened at his next choice of words. "But, I'm worried 'bout Marlene. I really just wanna be with her...always."

"Didn't you say that already?" Rene pointed out.

"See? I'm goin' in circles, now." Barret sighed.

"...I think I understand what you're saying. She's upstairs asleep. Why don't you go and see her?" Elmyra sighed loudly before smiling softly.

Barret didn't need to be told twice, he went over to where the stairs were before he turned to Rene. "Yo, sorry about what I said before, I didn't mean to make it sound like yer grandpa was evil or anythin'."

"I understand. I know you didn't mean it that way. Anyway, Marlene's awake now so you don't have worry about waking her." Rene told him.

"Thanks kid." Barret waved as he went upstairs.

"This is my fault, I was the one who got Aerith involved in this." Tifa blamed herself.

"Don't think that. Aerith doesn't think that way." Elmyra shook her head.

"I'm going to go outside a bit, okay? I won't go far." Rene told them as he headed outside.

"Alright," Taylor was uncertain but decided to trust Rene to not go far from the house.

Zack, however, thought differently and decided to trail behind him.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

Zack found Rene near the house, surrounded by the yellow flowers blooming plant beds on the other side of the house. Zack managed to make his way over there (with much effort on the wood ladder that he had to climb) and approached Rene.

"Gil for your thoughts?" Zack sat down next to him and asked out of concern.

"Zack? Did you follow me? How did you manage to climb that wooden ladder?" Rene blinked in surprise.

"Ugh, don't ask. I swear I thought I was going to fall off." Zack sighed.

"Hee hee. Sorry, I wanted some time alone to think." Rene apologised before smiling sadly.

"Think? About what?" Zack perked his ears up at this.

"About Grandpa, I just relaized only now...I don't know that much about what he did before he came to live in the Slums. I knew he used to live somewhere else before Midgar, so...maybe he did work for Shinra for a time. If he did, I wonder what caused him to leave? Was he forced against his will to work for them? Or did he work for them willingly but refused to do anything that would go against his morals? I don't know anymore...I thought I knew my Grandpa...but now...do I really?" Rene explained all his worries and concerns to Zack.

"Well, I never met this guy, so I'm probably the wrong person to say this, but...y'know, from the way you built him up, I get the feeling he isn't anything like Hojo or Hollander, and trust me, that's a **very **good thing."

"Who are they?" Rene asked curiously.

"Two people who I hope you never meet. EVER." Zack gave out a small whine when he thought back to his memories about Hollander and especially Hojo. That sadistic monster who locked him and Cloud away for four painful years, testing on them like they were just some lab rats.

"They sound really bad. Are they still alive?" Rene pressed.

"Hollander's been dead for years, but Hojo's still about. That guy especially is insane."

"And...he works for Shinra right now, so he'll be the one in charge of taking care of Aerith, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's what scares me the most. Hojo is a sick man, and I dread the thought of what he plans to do with Aerith. That's why we have to get to Shinra HQ and bust her out there before he gets that chance."

Rene stood up and picked up Zack to hold him. "You're right. I shouldn't be sulking like this. Aerith saved us from that Turk by giving herself up. We should be saving her, not stand around doing nothing. I can think over this later, right?"

"That's the Rene I know. For some reason when you go quiet, it makes me uneasy, so I'm glad that you're talkative again."

"Heh heh, I'll take that as a compliment from the so-called 'Ex-Solider'." Rune teased lightly. "Zack...thanks for cheering me up. How is it your cheerful nature is so infectious?" Rene hugged Zack in a thankful gesture.

"Y'know, I get that from nearly everyone I meet. I guess I have awesome people skills." Zack joked.

* * *

An hour later, the group was now ready to rescue their friend, Aerith. All they needed now, was a plan. Elmyra had agreed to look after Marlene for Barret until he was ready to look after her properly.

"How do we get to Shinra building though? All the trains in the other Sector's will be unable to go anywhere now. And Sector 7's train station is gone." Taylor wondered.

"Let's go to the Wall Market for now, we'll figure something out." Tifa reassured.

They headed back to Wall Market or as most people called it the 'Black Market', to find a way up to Shinra HQ.

* * *

When they arrived at the Market in Sector 6, they looked everywhere for a way up, they eventually came to a small open area near where Don Corneo's manor was, there was a large wire that had apparently became a ladder to some children in the Sector 6 who climbed up. At least according to the small girl who was still waiting at the bottom.

"That's a long way up." Zack whistled.

"Excuse me, can we climb this?" Tifa bent down to ask the small girl.

"Yeah. It leads to the upper world." The girl nodded quickly.

"The upper world? She must mean the plate." Taylor noted.

"Awright, we'll climb this wire!" Barret declared.

"There's no way we can do this, do you know how far it goes up?" Cloud argued.

"Geez, Cloud, you're such an optimist." Zack sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"There IS a way. Look, what does that look like to you?" Barret fought back.

"Just a normal wire." Cloud crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah?" Barret challenged. "Well to me, it looks like a golden wire of hope."

Tifa nodded in agreement with Barret. "Barret's right, this is the only way to save Aerith."

"Okay, that was a bad analogy, but Barret, I understand how you feel." Cloud, after giving it more thought, agreed as well. "Let's go!" Cloud climbed up first, followed by Tifa then Barret.

"A wire of hope, huh? Sounds kind of cliche, but we'll climb it. If it means we can get to Shinra HQ from here, then I'll take the chance." Rene decided to climb it, he picked up Zack and started to climb up behind Barret, then followed by Taylor who was the last person to climb to make sure Rene didn't slip while climbing.

"We're coming, Aerith. We'll bust you out of there, just hold for a little while longer." Zack's mind was set, he was going to save her or die again trying to do so.

* * *

Okay, done finally! n.n

This chapter was difficult to do, but I managed to get it done in the end, but I will admit, this isn't one of my best chapters made so far, but hopefully the future chapters will be better. Next chapter is going to be the infiltration into Shinra Headquarters! How exciting eh? XD

Anyway, please read and review when possible. I appreciate all and any reviews I receive.

By the way, while browsing the internet one day, I came across an awesome JPOP song that fit this fan fic perfectly. It's called 'Dark Shame' by Grandrodeo. It's an opening song to an anime called 'Code-breaker'. It's such a kick ass song. XD

Anyways, until the next chapter, happy reading everyone. Moogle Empress out!

Moogle: Kupo!


	8. Chapter 8: Infiltration of Shinra Tower

**Chapter 8: The Infiltration Of Shinra Tower**

* * *

After climbing ripped electrical wires, broken debris, destroyed train tracks and pipes, they finally reached the upper plate, it didn't them very long to find Shinra HQ, looming over them like a monstrous giant. Once Rene pulled himself up safely, he released Zack to let him roam free.

"Okay...just want to make sure before we go through with this. This is Shinra we're dealing with, so if anyone here wants to stay behind, now's your last chance." Cloud forewarned.

"You think after climbing up that we'll just call quits here? Have some faith in me, would you?" Zack groaned.

"Zack, you didn't even do anything, you were carried by me the entire time." Rene teased as he pointed out.

"...Shut up." Zack snorted through his nose.

"I wouldn't have come this far if I was going to turn back now." Tifa shook her head.

"Same here, after all, I can't stand the thought of someone as good as Aerith being held against her will in this place." Taylor agreed.

"What the hell do you I think I'm gonna say? I'm goin' in there and shoot those planet blood-suckin' vermin with some lead!" Barret declared loudly. "...And save Aerith who helped ma Marlene too, of course." Barret then added quickly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Cloud sighed.

"Oh wait...what about Rene? We can't let a child get involved in this." Tifa reminded.

"Ah, good point. Rene, you need to stay here, alright?" It had only struck Taylor just now, Rene was only just a twelve year old, but he doubt that even Shinra would show mercy to him, especially since he's an orphan. It would be better for him to stay out sight, after all, he couldn't let Rene get his hands stained in someone's blood.

"What? What are you saying? Is it because I'm a kid? I've fought monsters in the slums remember?" Rene didn't like the idea at all.

"Rene, these people will kill you if you give them the chance. This is different from fighting monsters, they react on their instincts to survive, these enemies can think and scheme and are trained to show no morals to their foes. If I let you go in there, you will be forced to kill them or they'll kill you. Do you understand?" Taylor tried reasoning.

"..." Rene just sighed loudly.

"Taylor's right. You shouldn't have to experience taking someone else's life, not at your age." Tifa smiled softly.

"But-"

"They do have a point. As long as you stay out of sight, you should be fine. Don't worry, we'll try to bring your friend back in one piece." Cloud did agree with the two about this matter.

"Oh wow, I feel so important." Taylor sarcastically mocked.

"Yo mutt, you're stayin' behind to watch the kid, ya hear?" Barret turned to Zack.

"WHAT?! I was looking forward to getting some sweet revenge against Shinra too! Besides, that's my girl in there!"

"Zack, you do know that-"

"_Yes_, I'm aware...They think I'm just an average puppy..." Zack sighed hopelessly.

"...Fine." Rene said bitterly.

"I know you feel like I'm treating you unfairly right now. You'll understand why someday." Taylor gently ruffled Rene's hair.

"Alright. Wait here and try to stay out of sight, we'll be back as soon as we save Aerith." Cloud signalled before the four went on while Rene and Zack were left behind.

Once they were out of hearing range. Rene kicked a nearby pipe. "Graah! It's not fair! I wanted to save Aerith too. Just because I'm a kid, they think I'm a liability." Rene huffed.

"I'm sure that's not what they were implying, but you're not an ordinary boy though so...I can see where you're coming from. I was all fired up too." Zack also complained.

"It's not that I don't understand what Taylor and Miss Tifa were saying. I know that I would have to take a life, but they forget that I came from the slums, I was raised in them. Its not like I'm made out of glass." Rene sighed.

"I think it's because they didn't want your hands to be dirtied by the likes of Shinra. Hell, to be honest, I've done my share of killing when I was still working for Shinra. I'm not proud of it, I never will be. I used to think it was so great being a part of Solider because I wanted to be a hero. The reality is though that those in Solider are nothing more than glorified monsters." Zack explained sadly.

"That's not entirely true, you know." Rene picked up Zack and hugged him. "You were once Solider, right? And you are more human than most people I've known, fur and all, excluding Taylor and Grandpa of course. A monster, you certainly aren't."

Zack wagged his tail. "Heh heh, it makes me happy to hear that. Thanks, although it's a little awkward to call me human when I'm like...this..."

"Hahaha, yeah, true." Rene laughed sheepishly.

"So...you thinking what I'm thinking?" Zack gave a mischievous glint.

"Hm?" Rene tilted his head slightly, before he looked in the direction of the Shinra building. He soon caught on Zack's hint and had a mischievous smile of his own. "I like how you think Zack."

With that, the duo headed towards Shinra Tower, on a secret mission to rescue Aerith from Shinra's grasp themselves.

* * *

Arriving at the front of the headquarters, Rene and Zack pondered about which path they should take.

"Zack, you know this place better than me. Which way would be best for us? We could always go through the front but..." Rene asked.

"Hmmm...I think barging in would be a bad idea with just the two of us, if Cloud, Taylor and the others were with us, then sure, it could of worked." Zack tried to scratch his brain for answers, after looking around aimlessly, his eyes latched on to a fire escape path. "I think I found our ticket in. We can take the fire escape up to the 60th floor. It's genius!" Zack beamed.

"60th?! How high does this tower go?" Rene looked horrified at what Zack just said.

"The floors that are important to us are all above the 60th floor, we just need to get to that floor, snatch a high-ranking key card and voila, VIP access to all areas!" Zack explained his plan in full detail.

"...Where are we going to find a key card that will give us full access?" Rene looked skeptical.

"Uhhh..." Zack gave a blank look, he didn't think of that part. "Okay, new plan! We'll think of a plan when we get to the 60th floor!" Zack then added quickly.

"So our plan is that we're going to climb all the way up sixty floors, near exhausted once we reach the top, and then we're going to think of another plan?" Rene almost got tongue-tied just trying to say it all in one sentence.

"Oh I don't know! C'mon Zack, think! Use your in-depth knowledge of Shinra from within! I can't believe after five years I can't even remember anything about the Shinra building. Where's Kunsel when you need him the most?" Zack tried to dig deeper into his brain.

"Hmmm..." Rene tried looking around the building, seeing if there was a secret entrance of some kind. "Nah, that's silly, that kind of stuff only exists in books and movies, not-" Rene scolded himself for being so gullible, that was until the wall in front of him moved suddenly. "AHHHH!"

"Rene? What happened?!" Zack panicked and hurried over to see what happened.

What Rene and Zack saw was an unexpected a surprise, there before them stood a pale-skinned young girl around Rene's age standing before them inside the newly opened passage. She had light lilac hair that fell just below her shoulders that framed her face nicely. She had gentle brown eyes and a few freckles that covered her nose in a way that made her seem cute. She wore an traditional white and blue military-style uniform top, cream shirt and red tie, with a short white skirt with frills. She also wears white tights and pale grey boots. The oddest thing was she was carrying a cat-like doll with a crown on top with her.

"Um...that was unexpected." Zack commented.

"This way, hurry." The girl spoke.

"Huh?" Rene blinked.

"I said hurry, do you want to save Miss Aerith or not?" The girl glared with annoyance.

"Aerith?! How do you know about her?" Rene was quick to snap out of his shocked state when he heard that.

"I'll explain once we're inside. There are eyes and ears everywhere in this building." She warned them.

Zack whistled. "Wow, she's good. How does she know all this stuff though?" Zack wondered.

Rene grabbed hold of Zack and decided to trust in the girl. After all, his instincts told him to trust her and his judge of character has never failed him before. He slipped inside as the girl closed it behind her and lit up a torch that she picked out from her small shoulder bag.

"...We can talk in this passageway for now, there are no cameras watching us here."

"Ooooohhhh, I understand now. I forgot they had secret cameras at the front of the building. I hope they didn't pick up Cloud and the others on it." Zack recalled about how Shinra would have a camera almost everywhere in the building, even some just outside the Shinra Tower, he just hoped that no one was paying attention to them when their friends entered the building first.

"Thanks, but why did you help us? How did you even find out about us?" Rene asked.

"...When Miss Aerith was brought in, they took her the lab floor where that psychotic madman, Hojo, practically lives. I often spy on that floor for... certain other reasons. Anyway, when they brought Miss Aerith into the lab and locked her in one of those...glass cages like a trapped animal, I went to talk to her in secret while Hojo was absent. She told me the whole story."

"I see...how did Aerith know we were coming for her though?" Rene questioned.

"She believed in you, I guess, or something as equally corny. I'm assuming that the spiky blonde, along with Kunsel's brother, a brunette woman and a man with a gun-arm who barged into the lobby, around ten minutes ago, are also her friends?"

"...Yeah, how did you know-"

"Common sense." She answered in a monotone voice. "It wasn't hard to put two and two together, unlike some morons who work here."

"Oh, ahahahaha..." Rene laughed nervously.

"How did she know Taylor was Kunsel's brother?" Zack asked Rene.

"Hey, that's a good point. You said 'Kunsel's brother', so have you met Taylor before?" Rene recalled and decided to question her for Zack.

"...Does it matter to you?" She stared with a blank expression on her face.

"Well, just curious. I mean Taylor's pretty much my self-appointed guardian, and I know the whole relationship between him and this Kunsel, though I never met him."

"I only knew Kunsel, I was not allowed to visit on the Weapon Development floor, so I never met Taylor personally. I have heard about him from Kunsel though, he was very kind to me while both he and his younger twin brother worked here. I...heard about Kunsel's death, I'll have to share my condolences to Taylor when we meet up with them."

"Taylor failed to mention the twin part to us. Wait...**_We_**?"

"They are here to rescue Miss Aerith as well, correct? So it's really not rocket science that we'll meet them where Miss Aerith is being kept. At Hojo's lab on the 67th floor." She stated as if it was obvious with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Taylor's gonna flip when he sees us here, but I guess he would have found out eventually."

"May I ask you a question now?" The girl asked curiously, looking at Zack.

"Shoot." Rene nodded, it was only fair since she had been answering all his questions.

"...Is it true what Miss Aerith told me? Can you really understand everything that puppy tells you?"

"Hey, watch the 'puppy' word, if only you knew I was a badass former first class Solider." Zack scoffed.

"Heh heh, Zack, you're never going to let it go, are you?" Rene couldn't help but smile at Zack's statement.

"So it really is true...That's incredible!" It was the first time that the young girl had actually shown any kind of emotion, which being a look of wide-eyed amazement.

"Well...yeah. I met Zack around a day ago, at least I think so, it's hard to tell the time in this city. When I first found out I could understand him, I was terrified and thought I was turning into one of those crazy people that they lock up in special prisons. Its strange, I'm not so scared of that fact anymore. In fact, I find it amazing, unusual, but amazing."

"...I would love to understand animals...I'm so jealous." She sighed sadly.

"Oh, you like animals?" Rene smiled at this.

"...M-maybe." She blushed very faintly and coughed before straightening herself. "We haven't got time for anymore idle chit-chat. We have to save your friend from that insane loon that President Shinra placed in charge as Head of the Science Department."

"Why do you want to help Aerith? I truly appreciate your help but I just don't understand why you would risk your safety to help her?"

"Do you need a reason to help others?" She asked softly. "I want to help her, because...I feel like I should. That is all."

"...I understand. I was right about you. You really are a nice person deep down, Miss. Thank you for helping us. I'm sure Aerith will be thankful too." Rene thanked kindly.

"Nena." She brought up suddenly, which made both Zack and Rene give each other puzzling looks.

"My name," She rolled her eyes at them. "Nena Tuesti."

"Oh, I'm Rene Zelpher. Nice to meet you, Nena. This is Zack." Rene introduced himself and pointed to Zack.

"Yo there." Zack greeted brightly, which was translated as a cheerful bark to Nena.

"A pleasure to meet you, Rene, Zack. Now then, if we take this passage to the other-side, we'll arrive at a hidden corner of main foyer of the Shinra Tower. Most people don't even know this passage exists, only my father and the Turks are aware of this tunnel, so no one will notice our arrival. Don't worry about the elevators, my father is the Head of the Urban Development Department, so I have a key card that gives me full access to all floors. If anyone asks, just tell them you're with me. They avoid me since I'm too 'scary-looking', according to the employees." Nena explained their plan fully.

'Urban Development Department...where I have heard that before? Did I get mail something about that? Gah, I can't remember, its too long ago.'

Zack thought to himself.

"That sure beats Zack's plan of climbing up sixty floors using the fire escape path." Rene answered bluntly.

"Hey!" Zack retorted at the remark.

"Why do they think you're scary? You're a normal kid like me, aren't you?" Rene asked curiously about what Nena said about the employees avoiding her.

"..." She gave a pained expression and turned her head away.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me." Rene quickly replied, figuring at it was a sensitive subject.

"Its everything about me. How I act, how I look, how I carry myself, they look at me as if I'm some kind of alien creature they never seen before. Its been that way for me since I was very little, so their words and stares don't affect me anymore." Nena explained in a whisper.

"For the record, I don't think you're scary at all. Okay, you freaked me out when you suddenly opened that secret door out of nowhere, but that's not the point. Besides, in a sense, I'm a freak too, y'know, with me hearing Zack and voices in my head all the time. I think we're similar." Rene tried to cheer her up.

"Don't make it sound like that talking to me is a bad thing." Zack grumbled.

Nena looked blankly at him for a moment before the tiniest hint of a smile graced her lips. "You...are a very weird boy, but you're very sweet too, thank you."

"You're welcome." Rene grinned.

* * *

Once they arrived on the other side of the secret passage, they both jumped out of it before Nena flicked her key card over the sensor next to the passage, making it close completely and camouflaged with the rest of the wall.

"Alright then, follow me." Nena guided them through the foyer.

As they walked to the elevators that would lead them all the way to the 60th floor, they encountered someone they never expected to meet.

"Oh, Nena. So this is where you had been, I was worried when I couldn't find you at your usual spot." Nena's father arrived from one elevator that had finished descending.

"Daddy! What a pleasant surprise!" Nena jumped back in surprise.

"So this is her dad? The Head of the Urban Department eh?" Zack noted, his eyes located the name of the man engraved on his ID card, which rung bells in his memory. _'I remember now! I got a email from this guy once! Reeve Tuesti!'_

"Hm? Who is this? A friend of yours, Nena?" Reeve glanced at Rene, and even for a brief moment at Zack.

"Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Rene Zelpher." Rene introduced himself politely.

"Zelpher? Wait, so you are..." Reeve's eyes seemed to have widened a moment when he recalled where he heard that name from.

"Um...Sir?" Rene looked confused.

"Ahem, forgive me. Its nice to meet you as well, Rene. I'm glad that my daughter has found someone she can talk to other than myself. She had always been a lonely girl, you see." Reeve coughed before answering Rene.

"Daddy, don't say such things. I just have an...certain requirement that most children my age lack." Nena countered.

"I see you're the same as always, Nena. In any case, I'm glad that I know where you are now, I have to get going to a meeting with the President and the other head officials now, so I'll be finishing late." Reeve told her.

"Okay then, I'll show Rene around. Let's go." Nena nodded and gently nudged Rene to move along. "See you later then, daddy!" Nena waved before guiding both Rene and Zack into an elevator and pressing a button to go up.

Once the children had gone, Reeve's gentle smile changed to a worried expression. _'Is that really who I think it is? I should keep this to myself, I worry about just what that Hojo is capable of.'_ Reeve thought to himself before heading back up in the other elevator for that meeting with the President on 66th floor.

* * *

The small trio finally arrived first on the 66th floor, sneaking out of the elevator without being seen, they hid away in a small dark corner to think of the next part of their plan.

"Alright, so far, so good." Nena stated the status of their plan so far. "If we just take those staircases up, we can get to the 67th floor easily."

"How come we couldn't use the elevator to reach it?" Rene pointed out.

"Unfortunately, Hojo spotted me a few times and didn't want me 'snooping'. I know he's already told the President about my latest trip there." Nena answered, thinking back to the meeting in President Shinra's office, when Shinra relayed the news to her father.

"Yeah, he's a creep like that." Zack nodded. "My advice, Rene, stay away from that man, he's pure evil in human skin."

"Uh, okay. I'll be sure to avoid contact with the guy." Rene took Zack's word for it.

"Wait, wasn't Nena's dad having a meeting on this floor with the President and the other department heads? This is our chance to get some juicy information!" Zack informed Rene.

"Wait, you want us to listen in on someone's meeting? Isn't that rude?" Rene raised an eyebrow to Zack.

"Even though Shinra is technically you're enemy, you still want to give them privacy?" Nena looked amused by this.

"Hey, I was just being polite about it." Rene countered.

"You're so naïve, I doubt Shinra would do the same, most people working here tend to betray one another if it means a higher promotion for them." Nena gave a cold laugh.

"Well, excuse me for being naive." Rene scoffed.

"She does have a point though, we should use this to learn what we can. We might even learn about what they plan to do with Aerith." Zack added.

"Alright, I don't feel okay with this, but if it means we can get some answers..." Rene sighed in defeat.

"Zack's idea is a good one. Besides, I'm curious about what the President is up to as well, I just can't forgive that man for ordering the death of so many innocents when Sector 7's plate fell." Nena agreed with the idea Zack seemed to have thought of, even though she lacked the communication skills that Rene had with him.

"How do we get in there without being seen though?" Rene wondered.

Nena decided to brave it and head towards the room where the meeting board room was, she glanced at the polished giant table and noticed they could slip underneath the table if had they wanted. "I have an idea." Nena clicked.

* * *

"This is what I call being in a danger zone." Zack lightly joked as the trio had hidden themselves underneath the table, trying to be as silent as possible.

"Zack, now's not the time, we have to stay quiet." Rene hushed Zack by placing a hand on his muzzle.

"That sounds like really hard work for Zack." Nena teased.

"Hey!" Zack barked.

"Shh! I hear them coming. Don't make a sound." Nena whispered to them she heard the doors to the room open.

It didn't take long for them to settle into the seats and get the meeting underway.

"Alright then, let the meeting commence. Who wants to start first?" Shinra declared.

"If I may, President?" Reeve offered.

"Go ahead then." Shinra did sound mostly uninterested but decided to let Reeve go first.

"We have the damage estimates for Sector 7. Considering those factories we already set up and all the investments, the damage is estimated at approximately 10 billion gil." Reeve started.

'TEN billion?! That's a lot of gil!'

Zack cried out in his mind. He had the urge to shout it out loud but remembered just where exactly he was.

"The estimated cost to rebuild Sector 7 is-" Reeve continued with his report until the President signalled him to stop.

"We're not rebuilding."

"What?" Reeve's eyes widened at this.

_'What?!' _All three of them underneath the table mentally thought the same thing.

"We're leaving Sector 7 as it is, and restarting the Neo-Midgar plan." The President added.

_'Neo Midgar? Just what is Shinra up to?'_

Zack narrowed his eyes at this.

"Then...the Ancients?" Reeve then asked, although he didn't want to draw too much attention when he asked that.

"The Promised Land will soon be ours." President Shinra gave a cruel smirk.

"The Promised land?" Rene repeated although he made sure to keep his voice down so no one would notice them.

"I want you to raise the Mako rates to 15% in every area." Shinra then ordered.

"Rate hike, rate hike, tra la la la! And please include our Space Program in the budget!" Palmer commented in his annoying voice.

"Reeve and Scarlet will divide the extra income from the rate increase." Shinra added, giving Palmer an annoyed glare.

"Oh man!" Palmer whined.

"Sir, if you raise the rates, the people will lose confidence." Reeve attempted to change the President's mind.

"It'll be alright. The ignorant citizens won't lose confidence, in fact, they'll trust Shinra even more."

"Ha ha ha! After all, we're the ones who saved Sector 7 from Avalanche!" Heidegger boasted.

"Yeah, after you murdered them, along with the innocent bystanders in the slums and on the plate by destroying the pillar." Zack spat back bitterly, it was in these rare cases that Zack was quite thankful that no one could hear him.

Just then, the doors opened and he heard a familiar name that made his fur crawl. "Hojo, how's the girl?" Shinra asked.

'So that's Hojo. The one who caused so much suffering for Cloud and Zack.'

Rene's eyes narrowed in anger at the Scientist.

"As a specimen, she is inferior to her mother. I'm still in the process of comparing her to her mother, Ifalna, but for now, the difference is 18%." Hojo reported bluntly.

"How long will the research take?" The President questioned.

Probably 120 years. It's probably impossible to finish in our lifetime or the lifetime of the specimen too for that matter. That's we're thinking about breeding her. Then we could create one that could withstand our research for a long time." Hojo answered.

"SAY WHAT?!" Rene and Zack screamed, briefly forgetting where they were, although they weren't very loud enough to alert everyone, they still raised their voice to a dangerous level.

"Shhhh!" Nena signalled them to stay quiet.

Thankfully, most of them didn't notice the outburst as they were paying attention to Hojo's report, the only one who seemed to have heard it was Scarlet as she looked around with a confused look.

"What about the Promised Land? Won't it hinder our plans?" The President pressed for more information.

"That's what I need to plan, the mother is strong yet has her weaknesses." Hojo turned his back to them and snickered.

"That concludes our meeting then." Shinra shook his head and closed the meeting.

"Something stinks..." Scarlet muttered, she had thought about looking around to find where the source of that noise she heard briefly for a moment, but decided that it was probably nothing and walked off.

Once the room was empty, Rene, Nena and Zack crawled out from under the table.

"Whew, that was close." Nena sighed in relief.

"Sorry, but what Hojo said just went too far." Rene apologized.

"Hell no, I'm not letting Hojo do that to my Aerith, I'm going to maul that man's face off when I get the chance!" Zack declared loudly.

"I agree, there's no time to waste then, we need to go find Miss Aerith and free her at once. I dread the thought of letting her stay with Hojo any longer." Nena nodded and peaked her head out to make sure no one saw them. She noticed that Hojo was taking the stairs up which was unusual.

"Okay, let's follow Hojo, he'll lead us to Miss Aerith. I'm certain of it." Nena told them as they sneaked behind Hojo's every step. Little did they realize though that in air ducts above the meeting board room, Cloud, Tifa, Barret and Taylor were listening in on everything that had occurred.

"I should of known Rene wouldn't listen to me." Taylor sighed loudly.

"Let's follow them, like that girl said, Hojo will lead us to where they're keeping Aerith." Cloud explained to the others.

"That's fine by me. Let's just make sure my old boss doesn't relaize I'm in the building. She's a scary piece of work and I'd rather not deal with her." Taylor nodded.

"That woman was your old boss?" Tifa asked.

"Scarlet? Yeah. I worked here as an weapon mechanic and researcher for the Weapon Development Department, Scarlet is in charge of that area."

"It must be kinda weird for ya." Barret said.

"Its fine, I'll be glad to leave this place behind me once we save Miss Aerith." Taylor shook his head.

With that they crawled back out where they came in and chased after the small trio up the stairs to the 67th floor.

* * *

Once Hojo had passed through the doors that led into the lab floor itself, the trio sneaked up and stopped just before the door.

"Wow, I haven't been here for a while." Zack looked around the lab floor, it hasn't changed that much in the last five years.

"You came to this floor before, Zack?" Rene asked curiously.

"When I was working for Shinra, yeah, loads of times. It was mostly for Mako check-ups." Zack answered.

"Mako check-ups? Wait, you mean they put Mako into people's bodies? Isn't Mako poisonous?"

"In raw form, yes. Even concentrated Mako has its risks. I have heard that people from Solider are injected with small amounts of Mako that enhances their abilities, a side effect of it also causes your eyes to glow." Nena explained in detail.

"Errr..." Rene tried to picture himself with glowing eyes, it sent a shiver down his spine.

"Didn't you notice that Cloud's eyes glowed with Mako?" Zack asked.

"Wait, he did?" Rene looked surprised.

"We shouldn't waste time, let's keep following him." Nena told them, she then noticed a shadowed figure behind them. "Who's there?!" She threw a kunai knife in the direction that she detected the shadow.

"WHOA! What da hell was that?!" Barret cried out.

"She's a sharp one."

"Wait! I know know that voice...uh oh..." Rene recognized that voice and sweat dropped.

"Uh, I didn't think we'd get caught this fast." Zack also sweat dropped.

Taylor along with Cloud, Tifa and a still-stunned Barret came climbed up the remaining stairs and reunited with Rene and Zack.

"So, Rene, Zack, tell me **why** you're in this building when we told you to wait outside?" Taylor's tone was gentle, but very firm.

"Wait, its not Rene's fault, it's mine!" Zack blurted out.

"Zack, you haven't learned yet, have you?" Rene gave an hopeless look.

"Oh that's right. I forgot. Aw man, now they're gonna think you're the one who wanted to go inside the Shinra Tower when it was me." Zack despaired.

"Taylor, it doesn't matter now. They're here and we'll just have to keep together now, at least there's safety in numbers at this point, right?" Tifa reasoned.

"...Well, we can't ask them to go back now we're this high up in the tower, even if I wanted him to go back outside." Taylor sighed. "Alright, I won't tell you to leave, but I have to promise me that you won't do anything reckless." Taylor warned.

"I'm twelve years old, Taylor." Rene argued.

"That doesn't mean anything." Taylor fought back.

"Excuse me, can you save your argument until we save Miss Aerith?" Nena intervened.

"By the way, can I ask who you are? I'd like to thank you for keeping an eye on Rene and Zack, those two are as reckless as they come."

"HEY!" Both of them snapped.

"As I am aware, in any case, my name is Nena Tuesti, the only daughter of Reeve Tuesti, Head of the Urban Development Department." She introduced herself.

"Wait, she's a part of Shinra? Why are ya helping us out? We're Avalanche, don't cha want to raise the alarm or anythin'? Barret interrogated.

"I have no loyalty to Shinra at all, I only tolerate this place for Daddy's sake. I only want to help Miss Aerith get away from this place, even I'm not that cruel to leave her with Hojo." Nena calmly replied.

"Oh, well that's cool, as much as I wanna pump lead into that fat lard's head, we're here for just Aerith." Barret was a little surprised by the reply.

"As long as you don't harm my father, then you can shoot that President with as much bullets as you want. I never liked him to begin with." Nena answered bluntly.

"...She's a little strange." Tifa noted.

"Don't worry, she's actually really nice, she just can't express herself that well." Rene assured her.

"I've met stranger people in my life, so this is nothing." Tifa smiled back to Rene. "Oh, here's your...um, knife back. I'm surprised someone as young as you is carrying something that sharp." Tifa returned the kunai knife that Nena had thrown at Barret a few minutes ago.

"That's because I stole it from the Turks' armoury room. I even took ten more of them in case I lose one." Nena answered bluntly again.

"...I...see..." Tifa sweat dropped. _'Is she so blunt about everything like this?'_

"I think you and I are gonna get along just fine." Barret admitted that he could get used to Nena, even if her father was an member of Shinra. "Anyways, that Hojo guy. He's in charge of Shinra's Science Department, Cloud. Do you know him?" Barret asked.

"This is the first time I've actually seen him. So that's what he looks like..." Cloud answered to Barret's question.

_'Well...you kinda did, but you didn't. You were under Mako poisoning at the time though, so I guess you wouldn't be able to remember him.'_ Zack mentally noted.

Rene was staring at Cloud's eyes for a few moments before he pointed out. "Hey, Zack's right! Your eyes do glow!"

"..." Cloud couldn't even think of a response to that.

"You see why I worry about him so much?" Taylor sighed.

"We should hurry, we don't want to lose sight of Hojo." Nena pulled everyone out of the conversation and getting back to the reality of their situation. Now that the group was back together, with one new addition, they continued to follow behind Hojo until they came to an area of the lab that had large glass tubes and large metal vaults and cages.

Cloud halted everyone when he saw Hojo was looking at one of his 'specimens' and they hid from Hojo's sight. Nena was the first to look over to which specimen Hojo was looking at and gave a sad look, she was quick to hide again when a lab assistant approached Hojo.

"Is this today's specimen?"

"Yes, we're starting right away. Raise it to the upper level." Hojo ordered, barely turning his head to the assistant. The assistant silently walked away while Hojo placed his hand of the glass. "My precious specimen..." He stayed like that for a few minutes before walking off and up the elevator to higher level.

Once he was gone, the group spread out, looking around the area.

"Kunsel would come here for his mako shots as it was mandatory for all Solider classes from 1st to 3rd. I wonder what he felt when he came here." Taylor wondered.

"Probably that Hojo is a deranged psycho." Zack scoffed. He then noticed that Nena was looking at the 'specimen' with sad eyes.

When he approached her, he heard her words. "Don't worry, I'll find a way to help you, Nanaki. Just hold out just a little longer." Nena whispered.

Rene was the next to notice Nena being near the specimen so he decided to ask her about it. "Do you know him? I never seen an animal like this, do you know what he is?"

"..." She remained quiet for a moment before answering. "His name is Nanaki, he told me that himself."

"Nanaki, that's sounds like a cool name. Wait, did you say he could speak?"

"Yes, he can speak our language. He told me that he came from a place called 'Cosmo Canyon' where he lives with his grandfather and his people. Shinra kidnapped him while he was out hunting for this people, they dragged him back here and did horrible things to him. He's actually the reason I keep coming to this floor."

"I get it now. You were worried for Nanaki so you wanted to help free him along with Aerith. You really are a lot nicer than you think you are. No matter how cold you sound at times." Rene praised.

"You're not that mad that I kept that to myself until now? I had somewhat deceived you." She asked in surprise.

"Nope." Rene shook his head. "If I had been in your shoes, I would have done the same. Besides, I wouldn't leave him like this with Hojo. I haven't seen much of that guy but from what I saw in that meeting room, I wouldn't even leave a mouse with this guy."

"You don't realize just how scary Hojo is, Rene. He does inhumane things to people and creatures alike, look at he's done to Nanaki." Nena quietly told him.

"I know just how crazy he really is, hell, look at what he did to me and Cloud! And that's why we're getting Aerith out of here before he can do anything on her." Zack nodded.

"And Nanaki too, right? We can't leave him here." Rene asked.

"Well...I guess him too." Zack tilted his head. At first, he only just wanted to save Aerith, but the human part in him (despite his current body) wanted to help this 'Nanaki' out too.

As Rene and Nena already were hatching a plan to help out Nanaki, and the others were looking around the lab and all its contents, he went over to where the large dome vault was, he saw that Cloud was looking inside it as well.

"Hey Cloud, what's up?" Zack greeted, even though he knew it would do nothing. He glanced over to the vault and tried to jump up to see what was inside, however due to his...'size', he couldn't reach high enough, so he had to make do with looking at the label on the front of the vault.

His eyes widened in horror when he saw the name. _'Jenova?! They actually brought this monstrosity back with them from Nibelheim?!'_ What were these people thinking bringing this...thing back from the mountains, especially after the place was nuked in flames by Sephiroth.

Since he was no longer in his original body, the Jenova cells that were injected in him all those years ago would not be carried over into his current form. And for the second time during his new life as a wolf pup, he was grateful for his new body. The thought of having this creature's cells inside his original body made him feel ill.

A sudden thud to the ground near him turned his head away from Jenova to see Cloud clutching his head in pain as if he was having a severe headache.

"Cloud? Are you alright? Cloud!" Zack became concerned for his 'chocobo head' that he raised his voice enough for Rene to hear.

Rene heard Zack's raised voice and turned around to see what was going on. "Guys, something's wrong with Cloud!" Rene raised the alarm as he rushed over to where Zack and Cloud was.

"Cloud? What's wrong?" Rene tried to touch Cloud's shoulder, the moment he laid his hand on him, he pulled it back as if he got electrocuted.

"Rene! You okay?" Zack panicked when he saw the reaction when Rene tried to touch Cloud.

"Y-yeah, I don't know what happened just now. I saw a flurry of blurry images and then a scary face, it felt like I was being shocked by someone with a thunder spell."

"I...see." Zack looked skeptical but remained open-minded about it, after all, this was Rene, the only guy on Gaia who seems to hear his voice when not even Aerith could.

When Cloud started to lean backwards as his seizure seemed start fading away, Tifa grabbed him to stop his head from hitting the metal floor.

"Jenova...Sephiroth's...So they brought it here..." Cloud muttered like a broken record.

"Cloud, be strong!" Tifa encouraged.

"Jenova?" Taylor repeated, "I never heard of her before, must have been one of Shinra's dark secrets I guess." He then shook his head as he had no memory of ever hearing that name.

"It's her! That evil abomination!" Nena declared, pointing at the vault.

"Why did they bring her back to Midgar? It makes no sense." Zack tried to figure out an answer.

"Did you see it?" Cloud asked.

"See what?" Barret pressed.

"It's moving...still alive?" Cloud replied.

Barret decided to peer inside before scoffing. "Where's its god-damn head! This whole thing's stupid, let's keep goin'."

"...Yeah, I don't want to be around this thing anymore. I feel...venerable around it." Rene also agreed, for some reason, his body was reacting as if this 'Jenova' was poison, he didn't want to stay around any longer than necessary.

"Rene, are you alright? You aren't freaking out like Mr. Cloud was just now?" Nena asked with concern, although her expression was blank.

"No, it's nothing like that." Rene shook his head. "Thanks for asking though."

"...Whatever. C'mon, this way to the floor where Hojo's keeping Aerith." Nena brushed it off and continued to act as their guide, although secretly, she did feel a little touched by Rene's answer.

Once Cloud was back on his feet, they followed Nena as she led them to the lift that would carry them to the floor that had been searching for ever since stepping into this tower.

* * *

Alright, that's chapter eight! Next chapter will be pretty deep in plot, hope you look forward to it. And apologies in advance if the chapter very plot-heavy. XD

Anyway, please read and review when possible. I appreciate all and any reviews I receive.

Until the next chapter, happy reading everyone. Moogle Empress out!

Moogle: Kupo!


	9. Chapter 9: Trail Of Blood

Chapter 9: Trail Of Blood

* * *

Once they arrived at the next floor of the lab department, they rushed out, they soon found who they were looking for right away, trapped inside a glass containment room, very similar to the one Nanaki was trapped in.

"Aerith!" Both Cloud and Zack said at the same time.

"Hey, this is supposed to be my scene. Not cool, man." Zack whined pitifully.

"Aerith? Oh, is that her name? What do you want?" Hojo sounded disinterested while turning his head slightly to face them.

"We're taking Aerith back." Cloud answered boldly.

"Outsiders..." Hojo narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Shoulda noticed earlier, you-" Barret snarled before Hojo interrupted him.

"I should have known you would be behind bringing outsiders in here, you little parasite." Hojo glared at Nena.

"Hojo, you are a very sick man. I simply refuse to stand by and watch you toy with people and animals alike anymore!" Nena accused.

"There's so many frivolous things in this world. If you weren't the Head of Urban Department's brat, I would have you executed myself." Hojo added.

The group took a few steps forward before Hojo threatened them

"Are you going to kill me? I don't you should."

"I think WE should." Zack growled dangerously. "You're gonna pay for what you did to me, what you did to Cloud and what you planned to do with Aerith, Hojo!" Zack rushed forwards and bared his fangs at the scientist. Cloud shared the same idea as he was about to draw the buster sword out.

"The equipment here is very delicate. Without me, who will operate them? Hmm?" Hojo scoffed.

"Ugh." Cloud gritted his teeth at that statement and loosen his hold on the hilt of his sword.

"That's right, I recommend you think things out logically before you make any rash moves." Hojo smirked in victory. "Now, bring in the specimen!" Hojo shouted to the operator above him.

"Specimen...? Wait, is he talking about-?" Rene blinked once before realizing what Hojo meant.

As if to confirm his fears, the lift within the glass containment room revealed Nanaki.

It seemed though Nanaki was just as confused as Aerith was, in her frightened state though, she rushed to the over end of the containment room and made many failed attempts to break the seemingly unbreakable glass with her arms. "Cloud, help!"

"Aerith! Hold on, I'll save you!" Zack gasped, he tried breaking the glass by lunging his body at it. He didn't even put a crack in it. "Damn it!"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Cloud demanded, turning sharply to look at Hojo.

"Lending a hand to an endangered species...Both of them are on the brink of extinction. If I don't help, all these animals will disappear." Hojo simply answered as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Animal? That's terrible, Aerith is a human being!" Tifa was enraged by Hojo's statement.

"You're gonna pay!" Barret was also angry with what Hojo had said.

"You can't do this to either Miss Aerith, or Nanaki. Everyone here was right, you are absolutely out of your mind!" Rene pointed.

Hojo glared. "Wait...aren't you...?" He went into a fit of giggles. "I see now...I know who you really are..."

"Barret! Can't you do anything?" Cloud snapped his head to where Barret was.

"Why won't this glass break?!" Zack cried in frustration after his fourth failed attempt.

"Awright, stand back. I'm gonna fire some shots into this thing." Barret nodded and raised his gun arm towards the containment room.

"Whoa!" Zack jumped at moved out of the way.

"Stop!" Hojo's eyes widened in horror at that statement.

Barret fired a few rounds until a bright light engulfed the entire room, along with Aerith and Nanaki.

"Miss Aerith! Nanaki!" Nena gasped in shock.

Hojo pushed Barret out of the way and headed towards the glass container. "What have you done? Oh my precious specimens!" Hojo wasted no time to unlock the door to check on his experiments. As the light faded once the door opened, Nanaki was facing him and lunged at him, fangs bared and proceeded to attack Hojo.

"Yeah! You go, Nanaki! Maul that psycho's face off!" Zack encouraged.

"Zack, now's not the time, what about Miss Aerith?" Rene argued.

"I forgot! Aerith!" Zack blinked and rushed inside the room to check on Aerith. He found Aerith lying on the ground, out of worry for her, he used his tongue to lick her face a few times to wake her.

Aerith finally opened her eyes after Zack's sixth attempt, once her eyes focused back to normal, the first thing she was able to see was Zack.

"Zack? Zack! It's wonderful to see you!" Aerith smiled brightly and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Aerith." Zack sighed in great relief and wagged his tail so fast that it might have fallen off. It didn't matter if Aerith couldn't hear him, as long as she was well and unharmed, that was more than enough for him.

Cloud entered in afterwards and helped Aerith up. "Thanks, Cloud." Aerith smiled warmly. She didn't hesitate to leave the containment room and saw the others were here as well.

"Miss Aerith, you're okay!" Rene hugged Aerith once she was out of that glass prison.

"Rene, you came here too? Tifa? Taylor?"

"Of course we did." Tifa was glad to see Aerith was not hurt.

"Hojo didn't do anything to you, right?" Taylor asked.

"No, he mostly did comparison tests between me and my mother's data, but that was it." Aerith shook her head.

"That's good to know." She then noticed Barret, whom she figured was Marlene's father. She gave a thankful smile to him.

"I'm sorry it took so long to help you, Miss Aerith." Nena apologised.

"Oh Nena, even you...Thank you." Aerith softly stroked Nena's hair with a kind smile.

The happy reunion was ruined when they heard the lift within the container moving.

"Oh what now? We're having a happy moment here!" Zack complained.

Hojo pushed off Nanaki and forewarned them. "This is no ordinary specimen, this is a very ferocious specimen."

"He's rather strong. I'll help you all out."

"It talks?!" Tifa gasped.

"I'll talk as much as you want later, Miss." Nanaki simply replied.

"Nanaki. Are you alright?" Nena was quick to rush over and check on him.

"Ah, Nena. I am alright. Thank you for your concern though." Nanaki answered Nena.

"I'm glad." Nena simply replied, but had a relieved look on her face.

"We'll take care of this thing. One group will have to take Aerith somewhere safe." Cloud told the group.

"I'm definitely going to look after Aerith." Zack stated right away.

"I'll go." Rene agreed.

"I will also look after Miss Aerith." Nena nodded.

"That actually might be for the best." Taylor agreed with idea. This way, the children wouldn't get hurt by 'specimen'. "Zack, I'm counting on you. Look after them." Taylor turned to Zack.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone harm them." Zack nodded, although he knew Taylor wouldn't hear him, he felt it was appropriate to say that.

Once they moved out of the way from where the battle would take place. Cloud turned to the red beast.

"What's your name?" Cloud asked.

"Hojo has named me, Red XII. A name with no meaning whatsoever with me. Call me whatever you like."

"Well, since Nena called you 'Nanaki'. I think we should stick with that name." Tifa suggested.

"Alright, Nanaki it is. Let's go!" Cloud agreed before drawing out the buster sword as the mutant had finally reached their level.

No one had noticed that Hojo had slipped silently away during their whole conversation. Slinking into nearest hallway on that floor, he started to make his way to the President's office, he would have to inform the President of his most latest discovery and ask him to deploy the Turks into capturing the outsiders along with his 'specimens', he would also have to think about restarting the Yggdrasil Project...

* * *

Zack's small group managed to find a good area where they could keep an eye out for Shinra soldiers or any other rogue 'mutants' that decided to escape as well. Watching from afar, they saw the battle with grotesque, disfigured mutant along with its three spawns, against Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Taylor and their newest friend, Nanaki.

"I hope they'll be alright without our help." Rene became worried for the others who were fighting the mutant.

"They managed to fight their way into this building. So I'm sure that they will be alright." Aerith reassured.

"I guess you're right." Rene sighed.

"This is very troubling. I would have expected Hojo to raise the alarm and this place to be swarmed with soldiers by now." Nena narrowed her eyes, deep in thought.

"Ah! That's right! We forgot to kill Hojo when he had the chance! Grrrr..." Zack cried out in frustration at his own mistake.

"We should be more concern with how you plan to escape from here. Even if no one is here now, it will only be a matter of time before Hojo gives away that outsiders are inside the building." Nena remained serious and tried to think of a solution to their dilemma.

It must have been a good fifteen minutes since Nena continued to think of an idea along with everyone in their small group. When they heard the high-pitch scream of the mutant, they quickly turned their attention to see what had happened.

With black and purple ooze spilling out from its wounds, it fell with a thud in a puddle of its own blood. Their friends seemed to escaped the battle with very little to none injuries. Aerith and the others returned to check up on them.

"Aerith? Are you alright?" Cloud asked after putting his Buster sword away.

"Yes, I'm fine. Zack, Rene and Nena are alright too." Aerith smiled.

"Don't take this the wrong way. Except for Nena, I don't like most two-legged things." Nanaki voiced out of the blue.

"Hey..." Rene sounded a bit hurt from that remark.

"I said **most**, child. I did appreciate your concern for me back on the lower floor, that glass wasn't sound-proof." Nanaki turned to Rene.

"I guess I can't blame you for painting us that way, especially after what happened." Rene shrugged.

"Nena, above all, deserves my respect. She risked Hojo's wrath to come down here even after being forbidden so many times. She had given me food and healing potions during my time here."

"I'm just glad that you're out of that cage now." Nena gave the smallest hint of a smile.

"Wow, I gotta admit, Nena's got guts to stand up to Hojo like that. I bet he was livid." Zack smirked.

"Indeed." Nanaki added.

"..."

"..."

"EH?!" Both Rene and Zack cried out in shock.

"Nanaki! Can you hear Zack too?" Rene questioned.

"Is that so hard to believe? Yes, I can hear his voice. It is probably because he and I are both creatures of similar size and nature." Nanaki theorized.

"Whoa...But hey, that's good. Now I have two people I can communicate with." Zack tilited his head in confusion, but he wasn't going to look a gift Chocobo in the mouth.

"How unusual..." Aerith sounded curious about the discovery that Nanaki could hear Zack's voice. It didn't answer why Rene could still hear Zack though, although she did have her own theories.

"What are ya, anyway?" Barret decided to change the topic.

"An informed question, but difficult to answer. I am what you see."

"Huh?" Rene blinked.

"It's a metaphor, Rene." Taylor defined.

"...Still don't get it."

"You and me both, buddy." Zack agreed with Rene.

"You must have many questions, but first, I suggest we get out of here. I'll lead the way." Nanaki suggested.

"He's right, since we forgot about Hojo, he's probably gone to alert everyone." Cloud nodded.

"Well, what are waiting for? I can get you back out, but it'll take going back down a few floors." Nena showed her key card.

Red turned to Aerith with an apologetic look on his face. "I apologise for what happened back there. I was merely acting to throw Hojo off guard."

"No, it's alright. I can tell now that you didn't mean any harm by it. And Cloud...you did come for me after all, thank you." Aerith shook her head and then turned to Cloud.

"Hey...I helped too." Zack whined.

Somehow, Aerith seemed to pick up on this and picked Zack up. "I have you to thank as well, thank you, my little furry hero." Aerith thanked Zack sweetly before giving a soft kiss on Zack's wet nose. Once Aerith placed Zack back on the ground, he felt like a puddle of warm goo.

"Heh heh, c'mon, Romeo, you can swoon over her later." Rene laughed.

'Wait...is it possible that Miss Aerith suspects Zack's secret?'

Taylor thought quietly to himself in his mind.

"Now we've saved Aerith, ain't no need to be in this buildin'! So let's get outta here!" Barret headed towards the elevator.

"If all of us go together, we'll be noticed. We'll need to go into smaller groups." Cloud noted.

"If it's okay, I'll go with Rene and Nena, I want to make sure they get out alright." Taylor told the others.

"I think they'll be alright on their own, since they managed to get this far." Tifa gave Rene a friendly wink.

"Thanks Tifa." Rene whispered.

"...Ugh, it's hard being a parental Guardian sometimes. Alright, I'll trust you to look after yourselves." Taylor sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll look after them." Aerith reassured him.

"Are you sure about this?" Cloud asked.

"Of course! I'm stronger than I look, you know." Aerith gave a confident smile.

"I'll take your word for it then, I guess." Cloud sighed.

After a few more talks, it was decided that Cloud, Barret, Tifa and Taylor would go in one group, while the others took another way around that Nena knows.

"Alright, while they use the main path back to the 66th floor where we'll meet up, we will use a backdoor that the Turks use." Nena told the others of her plan after Cloud's group made a start.

"How do you know all these passages?" Aerith wondered curiously.

"My father was in charge of not only building Midgar, but also this building. So any hidden passages must go through him first before they can be built. I just so happen to learn about these from his archives." Nena answered.

"Sneaking into Daddy's secret files?" Zack smirked.

Rene lightly whacked Zack's head to scold him. "It's a good thing Nena didn't hear you say that."

"Which one is the nearest to us?" Nanaki asked.

"We'll need to go to the 66th Floor, there's a passage just below this floor that goes to it, back to where the meeting board room is." Nena told them.

"Well, we've got nothing to lose, so let's go."

"Zack, correct? May I have a word for a moment?" Nanaki requested.

"Uh...sure." Zack agreed although he wasn't sure what the red beast had to say.

"Your friend, Rene. I can understand that you can understand me, yet I am very curious, how is Rene able to hear you when Aerith, a Cetra, cannot?" Nanaki questioned.

"How did you know Aerith-" Zack started before was ended by Nanaki.

"Common sense, Hojo wouldn't waste time on normal people." Nanaki stated.

"Well, I don't think Rene knows himself, he just can. Although, I really think that he and Aerith are not so different." Zack whispered to make sure Rene didn't overhear.

"Ah...I see. Could it be that he comes from a pure bloodline or is it something else entirely?" Nanaki wondered.

"I don't know, I don't want to tell the kid anything, not until I'm certain about it." Zack looked sadly.

"That is a surprisingly wise idea, coming from you." Nanaki chuckled.

"Hey! What are you implying?" Zack bristled.

"I meant that as compliment. By the way, are you capable of using Materia?" Nanaki then asked.

"Uh, I used to be..." Zack sweatdropped, he wasn't sure if he should tell Nanaki that he was actually a former human, a former _Shinra employee _human at that.

"Then you may have this, and these Materias." Nanaki offered him a wristband with Materia slots in, each of the four slots, had fire, ice, thunder and cure Materias, all low grade, but helpful nonetheless.

"As I have clearly proven, even we, beast-like creatures, can use Materia, of course, one must first obtain the knowledge to know how. If you do know how to use magic, then it is capable for even you to use it." Nanaki explained.

"Wow, thanks, Nanaki! I've wanted to find a way to be of use! Alright, now I can kick ass and take names again!" Zack jumped for joy.

"You're welcome. What do you mean by 'again'?" Nanaki looked puzzled.

"Uh...I'll go ask Rene to help me put this thing on, thanks again, Nanaki! You're the greatest!" Zack was beaming with joy. With this, he'll be able to use magic in battle, he'll be able to actually help and not be a burden like he was before.

Nanaki followed behind the group as they made their way to the hidden passage that Nena mentioned.

* * *

Stealthily making their way down towards the 66th floor, they so far managed to avoid getting caught thanks to the passage they had used, as they were walking towards the end of the passage, Zack couldn't help but feel something was off.

"Y'know, this is way too easy, are you sure the Turks won't expect us using these passages?" Zack asked Nena.

"I won't lie. It's possible the Turks could be using these passages right now too, we just have to be very careful." Nena answered, her words came back to bite her when they reached the end of the hidden passage.

What greeted them was Reno and Rude waiting for them, along with four Shinra solders. "Yo, kiddies." Reno smirked.

"Turks!" Nena gasped.

"..." Rude remained quiet, blocking them like a wall from escaping.

"Man, you guys really were a pain to find. Y'know, Nena, you would make a really great Turk." Reno commented.

"I'll take that as an insult." Nena narrowed her eyes.

Tseng soon arrived afterwards, just as smooth and timely as ever. "I thought so, so you've been using our passages to escape our cameras. Very clever, if Hojo had not alerted the President and order us to hunt you down. You would have probably gotten away." Tseng told them.

"..." Rude then grabbed hold of Rene and Nena while Reno grabbed Aerith. The solders pointed their guns at Zack and Nanaki.

"Oh, and by the way, we already captured your other friends. I must thank you for returning one of our lost researchers, Ms. Scarlet will be most pleased." Tseng smiled.

"Wait! Are you talking about Taylor? He'll never work for you again! Not after what you did to his brother." Rene snapped.

"Oh I'm sure he won't cooperate at first. We do have methods though for stubborn individuals like him. Now then, Rude, hand over Nena to me. I'll have to send her back to her Father."

Rude obeyed and handed Nena over. "If you two decide to attack, just remember we have your friends and these children in our hands. You wouldn't want them to get hurt, would you?"

"...Tseng, you've really changed for the worst." Zack growled.

"Sir, what should we do the two Ancients?" Rude spoke for the first time since the confrontation.

"Hojo wants them, so give them to Reno and throw them into the same cell for now. He said he'll be taking them back to the Science Department tomorrow."

"Two?" Rene repeated.

"He's talking about you, kiddo." Reno answered plainly as Rude handed Rene over to him.

"Wait...what?! That's not true! Who told you that?" Rene tried to kick Reno.

"Hey hey, don't take it out on me! It was that slant-eyed psycho Hojo who said it!" Reno argued.

_'Damn it, Hojo knows? How the hell did he find out?' _Zack cursed.

"Also, take the black mutt with you Reno." Tseng also added grabbing Zack and throwing him one of the two Shinra guards.

"Fine," Reno rolled his eyes and started to drag Aerith and Rene away from Nanaki and Nena, with Zack being held against his will by one of the Shinra guards that followed Reno to the cells.

* * *

Zack had been constantly trying to break the metallic cell door down since their capture. Rene and Aerith were locked together in the same cell along with Zack.

"Zack, you're going to hurt yourself." Rene reasoned.

"Ahhh, I can't believe it! We were so close to escaping!" Zack groaned.

"I hope the others are alright, where do you think they took them?" Rene asked.

"I don't know. They might have been taken the President?" Zack shook his head.

"Rene...There's something I've been meaning to ask you. Please don't take the question too personally." Aerith spoke up.

"Sure, what is it, Miss Aerith?"

"...Had you ever heard the planet? You know, spoken with it or heard its thoughts?" Aerith questioned.

"The Planet? Why are you asking me that? Wait! You don't actually believe that I'm one of these Cetra people too, right?"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know. When I learned that you could speak to Zack, who was an animal, I thought you were a Cetra too." Aerith admitted.

"Well...I don't know what the Planet sounds like but I do remember hearing many voices when I was younger, sometimes there was too many voices speaking at once, I was terrified of myself."

"Rene..."

"Grandpa would always comfort me when the voices became too much for me. After a while, the voices calmed down until I couldn't hear them anymore. Somehow, I still knew those voices were still there though, even if they were silent."

"I see. So we are alike then, it sounds selfish of me, but I'm really glad that I'm not the only one anymore."

Rene stood up and walked over to Aerith, before sitting beside her on the thin white mattress. "It's not selfish to want to find others like yourself. If it's true though...If I really am one of these Cetra people who Grandpa used to be enthralled about. Why did he tell me such a big lie...? Why did he hide it from me?"

"I'm sure he didn't want you to know the truth, because he deeply cared about you." Aerith comforted.

"Does that mean though that he wasn't really my Grandfather after all this time? I'm suppose to accept now that I'm a descendent of an ancient race that existed thousands of years ago? Just like that? It's just...too much to take in at once."

"I know how you feel. When I first learned I was an Ancient when I was little, I was so mad and furious, I even went as far as trying to deny it." Aerith softly smiled.

"You didn't accept it at first either?" Rene looked at her.

"Oh yeah," Aerith chuckled. "I wanted to be a normal girl so badly, I tried to block the planet's voice, it never worked though. We never asked to be Cetra, but...we can't change who we are in the end. All we can do is live with it and make the most of the life we have." Aerith explained.

"I...guess so." Rene slowly nodded.

"I still like you, kid, even if you are Cetra. I mean if you weren't able to hear me in the first place. I don't know where I would be now. Probably someone's meal in the Black Market." Zack shuddered at the thought.

"True, that's one good thing that came out of all this. I got to befriend you." Rene smiled, picking up Zack and holding him close. "Wait, does that mean you _knew _all along?" Rene then gave a skeptical look.

"Actually it was more of a hunch, and my hunches are usually correct." Zack answered honestly.

"That reminds me, Miss Aerith, how come you can't understand Zack? Let's say that I accept that I'm a Cetra, which I'm still trying to decide on, you should be able to understand him too, right?"

"I've wondered that myself. I always found it odd, maybe Zack is special." Aerith looked at Zack with curious eyes.

"True, I mean, it's the first time I've seen a wolf come up to me and start speaking like a human." Rene nodded.

"Oh geez, thanks guys, that makes me feel so important." Zack sarcastically grumbled.

"Heh heh, who knows, maybe Zack is a special kind of wolf. Hey! You could be an elusive night wolf after all~" Rene teased.

"Oh Gaia, don't you DARE start that again! I'm still suppressing the horror of having glitter thrown on me" Zack cried out in horror. Aerith giggled at Zack's obviously annoyed look, even if Aerith couldn't understand Zack, his eyes were very expressive and Aerith was quick to understand the emotion in them.

Just then, they heard the cell doors being opened and the sound of footsteps just outside their own cell.

"Get yer dirty blood-ridden hands off me, ya red-haired punk!"

"Just shut up and get in there!" Reno's voice grumbled, it sounded like someone was thrown inside.

"You might as well enjoy your last day, since your executions are slated for tomorrow ahead of the other scum. You should feel lucky." Tseng's voice could be heard on the other side.

'_Executions?! When did they start doing that?!' _Zack's mind cried out in shock.

"Executions? When did you start that trend?" Taylor retorted with a snide comment.

"You got off easy, Mr. Reynolds, but don't worry, we have something else in mind for you." Tseng warned. The footsteps starting moving down until they stopped again.

"How are our VIP guests tonight?" Tseng asked from beyond their door.

Rene's response to that was a strong kick to the metal door, it didn't break it unfortunately, but it did leave a mark.

"Now now, was that necessary?"

"We have nothing to say you." Rene snapped.

"Y'know, the kid's got spunk. Just like little Nena~" Reno commented.

"Don't encourage him, Reno." Tseng sighed.

"That's right, where is Nena and Nanaki?" Rene demanded.

"Nanaki? You mean the experiment that Hojo kept in this labs? He's with the former leader of the rebel group, Avalanche. As for Mr Tuesti's daughter, we sent her back, of course. Although this time, she is locked in her room so she won't be able to help you now." Tseng explained.

"Boss, we better go. We got that other job to do before the night's done." Reno informed his leader.

"Very well, have a good night everyone." With that the footsteps were heard again until they faded away over time.

"Cloud? Are you there?" Aerith spoke out to break the tense silence that had taken over the prison block.

"Aerith?! You safe? How about Rene and Zack? We didn't see either of them when we went to see the President."

"We're here, Cloud." Rene answered to reassure him.

_'Sniff...Cloud, you do know I exist after all~' _Zack felt overjoyed that Cloud did acknowledge Zack and wasn't forgotten among them, after all, he was just a wolf pup in everyone's eyes.

"Rene! You're alright!" Taylor was next to speak.

"Yes, we're all fine. I knew you would come to rescue me." Aerith nodded.

"I'm your bodyguard, right?" Cloud reminded.

"That deal was just for one date though, remember?" Aerith reminded him back.

"WHAT?!" Zack cried out in sheer disbelief.

"Oh, I get it." Tifa muttered with the slightest hint of...jealousy?

"Tifa?! Tifa, you're there too?" Aerith gasped.

"B-but-but-!" Zack stuttered for words.

"Zack, technically speaking, you are dead to them, remember?" Rene reminded in a whisper so Aerith didn't hear him.

"I know, but still-! How do you expect me to react from hearing **that**?!" Zack exclaimed, but then he reminded himself of all those other girls he dated before he met Aerith. This was probably Gaia's verison of good and bad karma. "Oh wait, actually, I think this is my karma getting back at me."

"Wait what you do mean by that? What did you do before meeting Aerith?" Rene tilited in confusion.

"You'll understand when you're older and become a chick magnet like me." Zack smirked.

"A chick...what?" Rene blinked.

Just then, they heard loud banging on the metal door by the guard that was watching over them. "Shut up in there!"

"You know, Aerith. I have a question to ask you." Tifa asked.

"What?"

"Does the Promised Land really exist?" Tifa questioned.

"...I don't know." Aerith shook her head. "All I know is...The Cetra were born from the Planet, speak with the Planet and unlock the Planet." Aerith tried her best to explain.

"Cetra were born from the Planet? So...they're like the first humans?" Rene wondered.

"And then...the Cetra will return to the Promised Land. A land that promises supreme happiness."

"What does that mean?" Tifa sounded more confused than before.

"More than words...I don't know." Aerith sighed.

"...Speak with the Planet?" Cloud repeated a sentence from Aerith's explanation.

"Just what does the Planet say?" Tifa wondered out loud.

"It's full of people and noisy. That's why I can't make out what they are saying."

"You can say that again." Rene added, he could relate to that.

"That reminds me, Rene, is it true what the President said? Are you an Ancient as well?" Tifa asked out of the blue.

"Not you too, Miss Tifa...I don't know. I mean, I knew that I was different, because I could hear voices, but I never thought that I was a Cetra. Grandpa never told me and I believed all this time that I was at least somewhat normal. I just...can't accept it. Not right now."

"Did your Grandfather ever mention the Promised Land to you?" Zack questioned Rene.

"He did a few times, I think he was researching something else though. He never told me what it was though, only that he would tell me when his research was done. He never completed it." Rene remembered sadly.

"We should get some sleep, when those guys come for us tomorrow, we're going to make our escape." Cloud told everyone.

"Well, it's either that or get tortured by the Turks. Quite frankly, I'd rather avoid the torture." Taylor stated.

"Good idea, man, I'm exhausted." Zack got comfortable on the ground.

"You can take the bed, Miss Aerith." Rene offered.

"I thought I said to call me just Aerith," She huffed at first but then lifted Rene on to the bed. "You take it though, you're younger than me and you've been through a lot today."

"So have you." Rene argued.

"True, but I wasn't the one who went on a rescue mission." Aerith smiled victoriously. "Don't worry about me I can handle sleeping on the ground, you know. I'm not a delicate flower."

And thus, our heroes, fell into a restless sleep, knowing that tomorrow, they must find a way to escape Shinra HQ before the worst could befall them.

* * *

Zack was the first one to awaken when his wolven ears perked up at the noise, he looked up to see Rene was sitting upright on the white mattress, looking at a strange small gizmo that looked familiar...

"Hey there, kiddo. How come you're not asleep?" Zack jumped up on to the mattress and looked at Rene.

"Zack? Did I wake you? Sorry." Rene apologised.

"Ah don't worry about it, I couldn't really sleep to be honest, I've spent most of the night trying to think of a way out of this place before the Turks execute our friends." Zack shook his head.

"Me too. I don't have a plan yet but I'm still working on it. Oh, by the way, remember this? This is the small device we found in the junkyard where we met for the first time." Rene showed Zack the small metallic device in his hands.

"Oh yeah, I remember. Hey, you think this thing can bust us out of here?" Zack nodded.

"I don't think so, I'm not sure what it is exactly. It's certainly an odd design though, I wonder why the original owner threw it away? It doesn't look broken. I really need to show it to Taylor when we're our lives are not endangered." Rene checked the device carefully. One of his fingers accidentally pressed something that brought the device to life.

It gave a quiet hiss as the top half of the device transformed into what looked like a portable data storage machine. The screen lit up with a list of archive entries with the title on the very top of the screen entitled: **The Yggdrasil Project Report by Professor Nolan Zelpher.**

"The Yggdrasil Project Report? And it's been written by my Grandpa?" Rene read out the title and blinked in disbelief.

"Wait, why would the old man throw out his life's work? That makes no sense at all." Zack tilted his head confusion.

"...Yeah, that's a good question." Rene frowned, it certainly didn't sound like something his grandfather would do, especially since he loved his research on the Cetra. What was this 'Yggdrasil Project' though?

Rene quickly closed the lid of the device (that surprisingly was more easier to do than opening the damn thing) and quickly put it back in his side bag when he heard the door to their cell opening.

Zack growled but soon stopped and perked up his ears when he saw it was Tifa.

"Miss Tifa?" Rene confirmed this, just as surprised as Zack was.

"Are you both alright? Where's Aerith?" Tifa came over check up on them while Rene pointed to where Aerith had been sleeping.

Aerith yawned quietly, woken up by the cell door opening. "Tifa? How did you-" Aerith spoke in a dazed tone, still half-asleep.

"Oh good, you're all fine." Tifa smiled, but it soon became serious again as she helped Aerith up. "Sorry to wake you, but this is our chance to get out of here, the cell door to mine, Cloud and Taylor's cell was opened."

"What? How is that-?" Aerith's eyes widened and her mind began to wake up and focus when she heard Tifa's explanation.

"I don't know...I'm just as confused as you. That's not the creepiest part though, there's a dead solider and a trail of blood outside." Tifa shook her head, unsure how to answer that question.

"Wait...did you just say a 'trail of blood'?!" Rene's eyes widened.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure that's NOT a good omen." Zack stated.

Taylor soon entered the room and saw Rene, breathing a sigh of relief, he approached them. "I'm glad to see you're alright. Tseng and the other Turks didn't hurt you, did they?" Taylor asked.

"No, we're fine. I guess they didn't want to rough me or Aerith up." Rene shook his head.

"Good, if they did, I would paint this building with their own blood had they done otherwise." Taylor nodded.

"That's...overkill, Taylor." Rene sweatdropped.

"Anyway, enough about that. I don't know if I should take this a blessing in disguise or a bad omen but this will be our only chance to escape while there's no security here."

"There's no security here at all?" Rene asked skeptically.

"I know. That's very unusual, there's also that trail of blood, I don't know why, but I don't like this situation at all." Taylor didn't felt at ease at the thought they were the only ones here.

The group left their cell only to find the half-dry, half-wet blood below them.

"Ewww! I've got blood on my paws!" Zack complained, lifting one of his paws to see it had been painted in the blood of...whoever's blood has been spilled.

"Nanaki's not fazed by it." Rene pointed out to Nanaki who didn't seem troubled with getting his paws dirtied by the blood below them.

"Damn man! What da hell happened?!" Barret cried out.

"No human could've have done this, I'll go on ahead." Nanaki decided to check the area up ahead. Once the group had gotten their weapons and materia back from the storage room that was ironically not far from the cells themselves, Barret called out to Cloud.

"I'll clean up back here, so you guys go on ahead, and don't get caught by Shinra." Cloud nodded and turned to the others who were now outside the cell.

"Let's follow Nanaki." Tifa pointed to where Nanaki had run down and followed after the red beast.

They followed the trail of blood and saw another person that had been recently slain, it was a Shinra employee, probably the same one that assisted Hojo, when they found Nanaki, he was sitting where Jenova had been, only to find that she was no longer there.

"Did it get away? Jenova?" Cloud glanced at the still red blood that laid near the now-destroyed metal container that held the monster.

"Jenova specimen...Looks like it went to the upper floor using the elevator for the specimens." Nanaki deduced, glancing at the elevator that was not far from where they stood.

The group followed Nanaki's lead as they followed his scent, Zack also decided to pitch in on the effort since...well...he had an acute nose too. They used the elevator to the floor where Aerith had been held and went through an employee-only passage to reach the sixty-ninth floor...

* * *

Once reaching the sixty-ninth floor, Cloud and the others checked their surroundings carefully, to make sure they weren't ambushed by either the 'Jenova specimen' or Shinra soldiers, despite the unlikely chance of that happening.

"Rene! Nanaki!" A familiar voice called out to them, heading to the lobby reception that went up to the President's office, they saw Nena there, she wasn't carrying her cat doll this time though.

"Nena!" Rene smiled brightly and waved. Zack wagged his tail excitedly at seeing the young Tuesti girl.

Nena rushed over to them. "I'm glad that you are all alright. For a moment, I thought that monster had killed you." Nena sighed in relief.

"Awww, you cared about us?" Zack teased.

"I am glad to see you are alright as well, Nena. How did you get out though? I thought that human Turk said they had locked you in your room." Nanaki asked.

"The lock that will hold me has not been invented yet. It was a simple matter of hacking the system."

"You're a hacker?" Taylor widened his eyes at this.

"I'm only an amateur. But yes, I can hack certain machines." Nena responded with a simple reply.

"Heh, you're as blunt as ever. How's your father? Is he okay?" Rene smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, I don't think we're the intended targets that this creature wants, but I locked the door before I left, just to make sure my father stays safe. How did you manage to escape though?" Nena wondered.

"Our door was opened by someone, I still have no idea who." Cloud answered plainly.

"I see...I do not know if I should be thankful or worried about that." Nena frowned.

"You're not the only one." Taylor agreed.

"Excuse me, Nena?" Tifa approached her and bent down to her level. "Did you see where this 'Jenova specimen' went? We followed its trail here."

"I think it went upstairs to the President's office." Nena pointed to the blood that went up the stairs.

"Then that's where we need to go next." Cloud nodded.

"Yo, wait fer me, foo!" Barret's voice boomed as he finally caught up with the others.

"You managed to get by okay?" Cloud asked.

"Ya, looks like that thing is killing every damn thing that moves, didn't meet a single person." Barret answered.

"Well, are we going make an appointment with the President or what?" Zack nudged Rene.

"Zack said we should go upstairs and find the President." Rene translated for the group to hear.

"I ain't gonna complain with the furry on that. I've got a score to settle with that fat kingpin." Barret placed a hand on his gunarm, eager to put some bullets into the President.

"I'll go with you." Nena agreed and decided to follow.

"But Nena-" Rene tried to argue but Nena shot it down instantly. "No. This is the fault of Shinra, as the daughter of one of the people who allowed this abomination to even be in Midgar in the first place. I have to take responsibility for their mistakes, because they clearly won't." Nena shook her head.

"I don't think you're gonna change her mind." Zack shook his head.

"Well, if you insist, then I can't stop you. Is this alright, Taylor?" Rene glanced at his mechanic friend.

"Alright, but no heroics from either of you. Even if we come across that 'Jenova specimen', alright?" Taylor sighed.

"Very well. Let's go, there's no security up there now so we should be able to get into the office easily." Nena agreed to that condition and started to head up the stairs, followed by everyone else.

What awaited them above, would trigger a chain of events that would take them far away from Midgar...

* * *

Oh my god! Finally I managed to finish this chapter! This chapter was hard to write out without making it out of place, I had to rewrite the chapter a few times to make it seem right.

Ugh, at least I can concentrate on Chapter 10 now. Hopefully that will be easier than this one was. XD

I hope everyone is enjoying the fan fic so far. =D

Anyway, please read and review when possible. I appreciate all and any reviews I receive.

Until the next chapter, happy reading everyone. Moogle Empress out!

Moogle: Kupo!


End file.
